Emma and Cassie
by AlexisMariexx3
Summary: It's 20 years after "Jack's Little Sister". Kim had twin girls. Jack's out of the picture. Allie and Kim are still still friends. Oh and Kim and her girls are pop stars! So what happens Jack and all the gang come to visit Allie's uncle who Kim has been living with since she was 18? Plus bring all their kids who are all 16 besides Brooke who is 1 . I'll tell you what happens. DRAMA
1. Who's coming when?

"Morning Sis." said a 16 year old girl as she jumped down the stairs.

The girl had blonde and brown eyes was cut into layers and in a ponytail. The girl was also wearing a white shirt with pink polka dots and pink shorts.

"Morning" Answered the other sister to her twin with a mouth full of food.

This girl was also 16 years old but she has dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. This girls hair was laying down her back. She was in a green tank top and purple shorts.

"Ew! Mom didn't you teach this girl to not talk with food in her mouth?" asked the first girl.

"Cassie please don't talk with your mouth open. Emma you know you do it sometimes too." answered their mother. Their mother had bright blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. She was very tall and about 32 years old.

"I so do not!" Emma shouted back at her mother.

"Oh yes you do and don't talk to your mother like that missy." A man said.

"Yes Uncle John." Emma mumbled.

The man is John Cambers one of the richest men in the whole world. He was also Allie's uncle. When Kim was around 18 she had moved from Seaford, California to New York, New York and moved in with John in his mansion. The only other people living there were his butler Anthony and the maid Claire. He was in a suit and carrying a case with him.

"Kim I need to talk to you." John told the girls mother.

"Oh no what did they do this time?" Kim said looking at the girls. Which made the girls look like each other confused. They couldn't think of anything they'd done wrong….lately.

"No that's wrong with the girls or with anyone for that matter. As you know I adopted you when you were 18 years old." Kim said then smiled at the thought. Kori smiling back nodded her head. "Well next week is the company's big get together as you all know." John continued.

"Yes the one that quote on quote Molly and Mckenna along with their amazingly talent mother Star are singing at?" Cassie said smirking.

"Also known as the amazingly talent Kim and her beautiful daughters Cassie and Emma." Emma said smirking along with Cassie. John laughed.

"Yes that one. The one my talented girls will be singing at." John said with a smile. Cassie, Emma, and Kim are all famous singers but are only famous under code names.

"Anyway you were saying John?" Kim asked sweetly.

"Yes so I have asked Allie and Jerry to come to concert as Allie is my niece and your like my niece too but I also have someone who's like my nephew so as you can- " John started to explain but Kim cut him off.

"Oh no! John you can't!" Kim shouted.

"Kim he's like my nephew and like Allie's brother it would be rude and awful if I didn't ask him to come like I always do." John said in a clam voice.

"It's not like he even shows up anyway." Emma mumbled stirring her cereal.

"Yeah mom face it our quote on quote dad will never be here." Cassie said in the same voice as Emma.

"Girls now if he knew about you I'm sure he'd love you just as much as I do. And you both understand I why I left and I never told him." Kim told the girls in a motherly voice.

"Yeah he cheated on you" Cassie said.

"And probably would have had us killed" Emma added.

"Girls! Jack would have never had me take the morning after pill even if he knew about you and well … it isn't even an issue cause he never comes anyway."

"But this time is different." John started. This made all 3 girls look up at him. "Jack is coming. Along with Milton, Julie, Eddie, and Grace." Kim's mouth at this point was open. The girls eyes were wide.

"So we're gonna meet dad?" Cassie asked softly.

"And all your old friends?" Emma asked also but a little louder than Cassie.

The twins faces had two very different expressions on their faces. Cassie was excited while Emma was upset. Kim noticed this and understood what was going on. Kim always had said how much Cassie is like her father and how she looks so much like him. It's not uncommon for her to want to him but Emma. Emma besides her deep brown eyes was nothing like her father.

"Does Jack know I'm ….me?" Kim asked shakily.

"No he doesn't. You ran away when you were 18 most 19 when you found out your were pregnant and though Jack was cheating on you right?" Kim nodded "I think he might think your who you are until I tell him that your Allie's best friend who parents died so I took you when you were about to turn 19. And since Allie lived with her parents til she was about 19 and half it works. Plus Kim is a popular name."

"Yeah I guess your right." Kim answered nodded her head sadly. Her parents really did die when she was 18 years old a car crash but that wasn't why she was living with John. She was going to live with Jack and his family since Allie had moved back to New York but she's pretty sure he was cheating on her. She heard him talking to another girl about how much he loved the other and then she called Allie and the rest is history.

"Come on mom when isn't Uncle John right?" Emma asked giggling. Kim along with John and Cassie joined in.

"Do they know about Star, Molly and Mckenna?" asked Cassie.

"Well I would think so. Who doesn't know about Molly and Mckenna?" John said teasingly.

"Uncle John!" Cassie wined. John laughed and shook his head.

"But you guys should probably tell them." John added. Cassie look to Emma who looked to Kim and they all shrugged.

"Cassie your peanut better pancakes are ready." Anthony said as he put them in front of her.

"Yum! Thanks Anthony!" Cassie said as she stuffed the pancake in her mouth.

"Ew." Emma said turning up her nose "I don't know how you can eat that stuff."

"Really Cass I love you but gross. I know only one other person who likes those" Kim added. Emma shrugged and keep on eating. John and Anthony nodded remembering who else likes peanut better pancakes. "Oh John when are the others coming?"

"Oh in about 6 hours." John asked taking a sip of coffee "which reminds me-"

"AAAAHHHH!" Kim screamed "6 hours ?! I'm not dressed I haven't showered and your just telling me this ?! I've gotta go!" Kim then runs up the stairs.

"Would now be a bad time to say that their bring their kids too?" John asked.

"Probably." Emma replied as she stole her mother's coffee.

"So who's kid is how old and what are their names?" Cassie asked.

"Well Milton and Julie's twin boys are Tyler and Richard both are 16 or 17 and Eddie and Grace have a little girl Brooke who's about one and Jack doesn't have any kids besides your selfs." John explained.

"Plus Stella." Said Cassie

"And Daniel." added Emma. Both girls said referring to Allie and Jerry's kids.

"Oh god." John started about put his face in his hands then looked up to 2 very confused teenagers "I have asked 4 teenagers and a 1 year old with their parents to stay with me along with Jack, Allie, Jerry on top of the 3 teenagers staying with me."

"Heard that!" Kim yelled from upstairs. The girls began to laugh as John put his face back into his hand.


	2. Seeing everyone for the 1st or 2nd time

Hello everyone! Sorry I didn't put a message in my last chapter! I'm so glad you guys are liking this story so far! So some things might be confusing and I'm here to fix it! So only Kim, John, Anthony, Claire, Allie, and Jerry know that Emma and Cassie are Jack's kids. They are also the only people who know that Kim/Star is their old friend Kim. So yeah! If anything is confusing please let me know!

5 hours and 45 minutes later

The girls had changed so that they were Molly and Mckenna which meant that both girls temp dyed their hair jet black and both girls were wearing contacts that make their bright blue and green eyes turn hazel. The girl were also in their concert outfits. Emma was in a pink tutu with black leggings and a black shirt with a pink crop top shirt over top. Her shoes were pink converses and on her head was a crown. Cassie was also wearing a tutu but hers was purple and so was her crop top along with her shoes. Cassie also had on the black leggings and tank top like her sister and on her head also was a crown.

Kim was pacing and the girls were in living room watching Pretty Little Lairs.

Kim was a pair on light jeans and a sparkly red top with red heels. Kim's was now always jet black and her eyes matched her girls too.

"Mom you really need to chill I hear you pacing." said Cassie as she hit the pause.

"Yeah your right Cassie…..I just need to-" Kim started.

Knock knock !

"Oh god their here! Their here! I'm not ready" Kim finishes.

Emma with a roll of her eyes stands up and walks over to the door and opens it.

"Oh hey girl" Emma says as she hugs a girl. The girl had long brown hair with deep green eyes. The girl was as tall as Emma and was smiling as she walked into the house. This girl was also wearing a bright pink cocktail dress and black ankle boots.

"Hey Em. Cass?" The girl called out.

"In here Stella!" Cassie called from the living room.

"Coming!" Stella yelled back.

"MOM!" Emma called out "You can stop hiding it's only Aunt Allie, Daniel,

Stella, and Uncl- AAAHHHH!" Before Emma could finish her sentence she was being picked up by someone and being spun around.

"AAAAHHHH!" Emma continued to scream and yell. The person chuckled and then put her down and Emma to met deep brown almost black eyes. "Oh hi."

"Hey" said the teenage boy who was face to face with Emma. The boy was about 2 or 3 inches taller than Emma, his hair was jet black, and he has a strong build. He was wearing a suit. "You look amazing Molly" He said with a wink.

"Thanks Daniel." Emma answered with a blush.

"No it's okay we can get all the bags don't worry about it." A women said coming in though the door. This women was about 33 years old with black hair that's about to her midback and green eyes like Stella. She was wearing a pink cocktail dress with black heels.

"Yep don't worry about us!" A man said following the women in with some more bags. The man had dark brown hair and deep brown almost black eyes. The man like Daniel was wearing a suit.

"I would help but you know I'm Molly right now." Emma explained. The women then dropped her bags by the stairs and walked over to Emma.

"Oh I know sweetie. I was talking to my 2 lazy children!" The women said hugging Emma. Just then Kim came in.

"Oh hey Allie, Jerry" Kim said hugging them both "I was just…"

"Hiding from Jack and the others?" Allie and Emma said the same time. Kim shook her head.

"You two are so much alike." Kim said smiling.

"Daniel me and the girls are watching Pretty Little Lairs in the living room wanna come watch?" Emma asked. Daniel shrugged and with a sure why not followed Emma to living room.

"Well Miss. Star you look amazing." Allie said hugging Kim.

"Thanks guys." Kim said smiling.

"So you were hiding?" Allie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I freaked…." Kim explained.

"Don't worry he's the same old Jack….stupid." Allie said as she laughed with Kim.

"Yeah really Kimmy you have nothing to worry about we just took the kids to go visit and he's still brain dead." Jerry added.

Ding Dong went the door bell causing Kim to jump.

"You gonna run away by yourself again?" Allie asked smirking.

"Of course! Now that you're here I can take you with me! Come on lets go to the kitchen." Kim said grabbing Allie. Jerry sighed and then yelled for the kids.

"What is this? Emma get the door day today?" Emma said as she and all the other kids walked into were Jerry was. Emma opened the door with Cassie by her side.

"Hey guys were-" Cassie started but they were cut off by a scream.

"AAAAHHHHH!" A boy with brown hair and blue eyes yelled "It's Molly and Mckenna!"

"Oh no it's fans!" Emma shouted as she and Cassie shut the door. Then there was a knock from the outside of the door.

"Um sorry about that. I'm Jack Anderson I was asked to stay here with my friends Milton, Julie, Eddie, and Grace. Sorry about Tyler he was just really excited…..So can you open the door?" A man called Jack Anderson said though the door. Jerry laughed about said "It's okay girls it's just the others." Emma and Cassie slowly opened the door and ran and hide be hide Daniel.

"Girls was are you hiding be hide me?" Daniel asked laughed.

"SSSSHHH!" The girls said.

"Sorry girls but we can see you. Your tutu's kinda stick out." A man said. The girls then came out from be hide Jake. "Sorry about my little Tyler he really loves you guys." The man speaking had red hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a sweat vest and jeans. There were 4 other people with the speaking man. One had long brown hair with blue eyes she was only an inch or two shorter then the man who was talking. She was where a white tank top with a knitted sweater jacket and jeans. There was a girl next to her who had long brown hair and eyes. This girl was wearing a bright yellow sundress. There was another man next to the speaking he was shorter than the girl in the sundress. He had no hair and brown eyes that matched his chocolate brown skin.

"It's okay." Cassie said "We just weren't prepared is all."

"So who's who?" Emma asked.

"I'm Milton" said the speaking man.

"I'm Julie." said the women with the long brown hair and the blue eyes.

"I'm Grace." said the other girl "this is husband Eddie he is also a big fan of you guys. " Eddie then nods his head very fast.

"Oh and this is Brooke" Grace continued as she held up a little girl about one.

"Awe she's so cute!" Cassie cooed at the baby who giggled in return.

"Hi I'm Richard." A boy about 16 said. The boy had Brownish Redish hair and brown eyes.

"Oh Milton where's Tyler?" Julie asked.

"I'm right here mom." Tyler said coming out from be hide Milton.

"Oh and this is my son Tyler." Julie said. Tyler had blonde hair with brown eyes. He was about the same size as Daniel but a little shorter. By this point in time Kim and Allie had come back from the kitchen in time to hear everyone's names.

"Hey guys!" Allie said excitedly.

"Allie!" All the adults yelled.

"It's so good to see you!" Jack said as he picked her up in a hug.

"You just saw me like a week ago!" Allie said giggling.

"Oh my god! It's the famous singer Star!" Eddie yells and points to Kim.

"Oh about that…" Kim started.

"Your amazing ! I love all your songs there amazing! And your hair is amazing and so are you eyes and your just-" Eddie start blabby.

"Amazing?" Kim said and laughed with everyone else.

"Okay before the craziness gets more crazy! You guys know Kim, Emma, and Cassie live here right?" Cassie said.

"Yeah." Jack started "Where are they John has told me so much about them." Cassie then looked at Emma who rolls her eyes.

"Jack Molly and Mckenna are Emma and Cassie or Emma and Cassie are Molly and Mckenna." Jerry explained.

"And I'm their mother Kim or Star as my fans know me as." Kim said with a smile.

"Kim" Jack breathed.

"Did you said something Jack?" Grace asked.

"What? No nope not me." Jack said. Kim then started talking again.

"Okay so as you can tell from Allie, Jerry, Daniel, and Stella" who each did a spin after their name "the dinner/concert is formal and I'm guessing John told you bring formal stuff." everyone nodded. "Awesome" Kim continued "So Anthony will show you to your rooms and you guys have about an hour to get dressed so we can head to concert. Sound good?" Everyone again nodded.

"If you all will follow me" said Anthony coming out of no where.

58 minutes later

"Is everyone here?" John asked. Everyone looked around and nodded. Grace was in a light blue cocktail dress with white jewelry and heels. Julie was in a tan cocktail dress with black jewelry and heels. Brooke was in a little poofy pink dress with white shoes. While all the boys were in suits.

"Alright let's go!" Kim said. Then everyone piled into the limo and off they were to the dinner/concert.

So? You guys like? I hope you do! My story of one shots will be soon hopefully by this weekend so yes (: Review, Message, blah blah blah! I love you strangers who I never met!

AlexisMarie


	3. The Concert

Hola! I wanted to post a chapter since I might not be able to tomorrow cause I'm going to hang out with my friend and have some fun yayaay!

At the concert place.

Everyone is in their sits making small talk while Star (Kim), Molly (Emma), and Mckenna (Cassie) are back stage getting ready. Suddenly the curtains open up and Justin Bieber stepped on the stage and sang Boyfriend and everyone cheers.

"Hello everyone! Are we excited for our singers tonight ?! We first have the twin pop star Molly and Mckenna take it away guys!" Justin said as he runs off stage. The twins then pop up from the under stage with mics and big smiles on their faces.

"Hey guys" Molly said. The crowd then cheered "So Kenna do you think we should sing for these guys?" The crowd cheered again.

"Well I think we should ask them Moll." Mckenna said " So what do you guys want? Do you want us to sing?" The crowd cheered again.

"Hit it!" Both girls yelled. The band started to play Like it or Leave It by Ally and AJ

_Mckenna: You say you don't know me_

_You say you don't owe meYou say that you won't be happy waiting_

_Molly: You think that you're worth itYou think you deserve it_

_You want it all right now, your way_

_Mckenna: Together we're one_

_Molly: there is no finish line_

_Mckenna: Together we're one_

_Molly: why don't you realize_

_Mckenna: Together we're one_

_Molly: I know that everything's gonna be fine, together_

_Both: Together we're one_

_Both: One in a million_

_Don't be afraidDon't say_

_It can't play out the way that we want_

_It's gonna be brilliant_

_Like it or leave it I can't help but feel like_

_I'm one, one in a million_

_I'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you through_

_I'll be blunt, the honest truth is_

_Like it or love it or LEAVE IT_

_Molly: You decide, you decide_

_Mckenna: Don't waste my time_

_Molly: Sit back and unwind nowIt's gonna be fine now_

_You can't justify your impatience_

_Mckenna: Together we're one_

_Molly: there is no finish line_

_Mckenna: Together we're one_

_Molly: why don't you realize_

_Mckenna: Together we're one_

_Molly: I know that everything's gonna be fine, together_

_Both: Together we're one_

_Both: One in a millionDon't be afraid_

_Don't sayIt can't play out the way that we want_

_It's gonna be brilliant_

_Like it or leave it I can't help but feel like_

_I'm one, one in a million_

_I'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you through_

_I'll be blunt, the honest truth is_

_Mckenna: Like it or love it or.. _

_Molly: LEAVE IT_

_Mckenna: What was that line in that one movie?_

_When he looked at her like it would last forever_

_Both: Said it to her face that he'd do whatever it took_

_Molly: To be her love but above all what he wanted most_

_Credits roll. Curtains : Then you whispered in my ear_

_Together we're one in a million _

_Molly: Don't be afraid_

_Both: Together we're one in a million _

_Mckenna: Don't be afraid _

_Both: Together we're one_

_One in a million_

_Don't be afraid_

_Don't say_

_It can't play out the way that we want_

_It's gonna be brilliant_

_Like it or leave it I can't help but feel like_

_I'm one, one in a millionI'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you through_

_I'll be blunt, the honest truth isLike it or love it or LEAVE IT_

_Mckenna: You decide, you decide_

_Molly: Don't waste my time_

_Mckenna: You decide, you decide_

_Both: Leave it_

The crowd cheers like crazy and the Molly starts talking.

"So guys you know we've been writing since we were little" Molly said and looked at her sister.

"And we're very LUCKY that can sing our songs with you guys" Mckenna said and the crowd started cheering at Lucky. And Lucky you by Taylor Swift started to play.

Molly: _a little girl in this little town _

Mckenna: _With a little too much heart to go around _

Molly: _Live forever, _

Mckenna: _never say never _

Molly: _You can do better, that's what she says _

Both: _Mama named her Lucky on a starlit night A rabbit foot in her pocket, she dances in spite of The fact that she's different and yet she's the same And she says do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do Lucky you, lucky you Do do do do do do do do _

Mckenna: _She sings her little song _

Molly: _She walks along a little _

Mckenna: _Pathway headed for the skies _

Molly: _Left her travels, lives they unravel _

Mckenna: _Mind over matter, that's what she says _

Both: _Mama named her Lucky on a starlit night. A rabbit foot in her pocket, she dances in spite of The fact that she's different and yet she's the same And she says do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do Lucky you, lucky you, lucky you do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do_

Molly: _Maybe she'll sing you do do do do _

Mckenna: _Maybe she'll bring you into the skies _

Molly: _Honey, she'll love you _

Mckenna: _Funny how some view _

Molly_: Angels above you, aint so far away _

Both: _Mama named her Lucky on a starlit night A rabbit foot in her pocket, she dances in spite of The fact that she's different and yet she's the same And she says do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do do Lucky you, lucky you_

The crowd again cheered really loudly.

"Okay guys were gonna sing another song for you would you like that?" Mckenna asked. The crowd cheers.

"I think that's a yes. This one of our songs that's really dear to our hearts we wrote it for our friend." Molly explained. Then both twins looked up to roof and said together "Kyle we love you so much!".

Molly: _His little whispers._

Both: _Love Me. Love Me._

Mckenna: _That's all I ask for._

Both: _Love Me. Love Me._

Molly: _He battered his tiny fists to feel something._

Mckenna: _Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._

Both: _ Monster should I feel? Creatures lie through the window_

Molly: _That night he caged her._

Mckenna: _Bruised and broke her._

Molly: _He struggled closer._

Both: _Then he stole her._

Mckenna: _Violet wrists and _

Molly: _then her ankles._

Both: _Silent Pain _

_Then he slowly saw her nightmares were his dreams._

_Monster how should I feel? Creatures lie through the windows._

Molly: _I will._

Mckenna: _Hear their voices._

Molly: _I'm a glass child._

Both: _I am Hannah's regrets. _

_Monster how should I feel?_

Mckenna: _Turn the sheets down._

Molly: _Murder ears with pillow lace._

Mckenna: _There's bath tubs._

Molly: _Full of glow flies._

Mckenna: _Bathe in kerosene._

Both: _Their words tattoed in his veins, yeah._

At the end of the song both girls are close to tears and Star walks out on stage hold a mic.

"Hey girls I know how much you love the stage but mind giving me a turn?" Star asked and the crowd cheered. Molly and Mckenna then smiled to the crowd with tears in their eyes and ran backstage. "Okay guys so the band is gonna take a 5 and then I'll be back to sing my hit song cowboy Casanova!" And the crowd cheers again as Star leaves the stage.

Back at the table with everyone else

"What was that song about?" Jack asked.

"Kyle…" Stella said.

"He was our friend from 2 years ago. Kyle had been beaten by his parents his whole life and then he met Hannah and tried to should her he cared about her the only way he knew how which was force and he raped her and seeing when he did seeing that he hurt her he killed himself…." Daniel explained "I don't know why they play that stupid song! It always just hurts Em-Molly."

"It looks like it hurts both of them a lot." Milton said.

"It does. It hurts them both every time they sing or even think about it. But Mckenna says it also helps every time they sing it." Stella explained.

"Well it didn't look like it helped Molly much." Daniel said under his breath.

So? Did you like it? I love the song Monster I'm not sure why I just do! I love it(: So yes! I hope you guys are enjoying the story! And I love that you guys are asking questions and most of you get it and just wanna make sure you got it(: So yeah don't be afraid to message me and be like hey is this right? So yeah love you guys!

AlexisMarie


	4. Reliving the past

Hey guys! So sorry about the wait! I had A LOT of time on my hands but guess what no internet?! But yeah! So who else saw the kickin it on Monday I was like WHAT?! Yeah so I was never pleased with that! I'll be posting a one shot tonight I just to finish and hope I can steal people's wifi! ahah!

The curtain then raises again to show Star on stage and the band starts to play Cowboy Casanova and then Star starts to sing it. The crowd cheers at the end of the song.

"Thank you very much! I wrote that song for one my ex boyfriends I'm glad their good for something" Kim said and the crowd laughed "Now I'd like for you welcome my daughters back on stage to sing one last song with their mom." The crowd started to cheer just as Molly and Mckenna ran out on to the stage. The band then started to play What I learned from you.

Both: _Ooooo Yeah_

Molly: _I didn't wanna listen to what you were sayin' I thought that I knew all I need to know_

Mckenna: _I didn't realize that somewhere inside me I knew you were right but I couldn't say so_

Both: _I can take care of myself, yeah, you taught me well I learned from you that I do not crumble I learned that strength is something you choose All of the reasons to keep on believin' There's no question, that's a lesson, that I learned from you_

Star: _We always don't agree on What is the best way To get to the place that we're going from here But I can really trust you, and give you the distance,to make your decisions without any fear_

All 3: _I'm grateful for all of the times You opened my eyes I learned from you that I do not crumble I learned that strength is something you choose All of the reasons to keep on believin', There's no question, that's a lesson I learned from you You taught me to stand on my own_

Both: _and I thank you for that_

All 3: _It saved me, it made me,and now that I'm looking back_

Molly: _I can say_

All 3: _woooaaahhhh!_

Mckenna: _Hmmmm... Hmmmm... Yeah!_

All 3: _I learned from you that_

Molly:_ I learned from you_

All 3: _I do not crumble I learned that strength is something you choose_

Mckenna: _something you choose_

All 3: _All of the reasons to keep on believin',_

Both: _keep on believin'_

All 3: _There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you_

Both: _Woooaaahhhh! I learned from yoooouuu I learned that strength is something you choose_

Star:_ something you choose_

All 3: _All of the reasons to keep on believin',There's no question, that's a lesson that I learned from you_

Both: _yeah!_

All 3: _I learned from you _

The crowd cheered really loudly as the girls ended.

"Thank you everyone!" Molly said.

"We hope you had fun!" Mckenna added.

"And have an amazing night!" Star ended.

About a half an hour later all 3 girls joined the table with all the others. The 3 girls were still in their outfits from the beginning of the day. Molly (Emma) sat between Daniel and McKenna (Cassie) while Mckenna sat between her sister and Stella. Star (Kim) took the only seat left which was between Allie and Jack. Jack was wondering if this Kim was his Kim but then he heard her sing and dance so he put that thought out of his head at least until now.

"So Allie how'd you and Star meet?" Jack asked. Allie and Star looked at each other then back at Jack.

"You see Jack" John started "Star's parents died when she was 18 and even though she was a adult by the state I knew she couldn't be on her own so I took her in knowing her parents." Allie along with Star both sighed quietly they really needed to make up some history tonight in case Jack or anyone else had anymore questions. Feeling the tension like he always does Milton changed the subject.

"So you girls did great!" Milton told the twins. The twins who had been looking at their food peaked up a little bit and smiled.

"Thanks!" The said together.

"What the dancing for Monster new? I remember it differently when I saw you girls do it last week." Allie asked. Both girls looked back down at the food not eating it.

"Um…The girls don't really have dance moves they just do what comes natural." Star explained. Allie could only nod.

"They get that from me!" Jerry said happily. The twins perked up again and smiled.

"There's that smile." Daniel told Molly with a smile making her smile bigger. Star smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well everyone eat up and dance and have fun!" John told everyone and they did. They ate they danced they had some real fun. All the teens are on the dance floor dancing to Girlfriend by Avirl and having a grand time while all the adults were at the table. I see the light from tangled came on next. All the teens on the dance floor were making their way off the floor when some girl walked over to Daniel and asked if he wanted to dance. Molly hearing this turned around and walked up to Daniel.

"Danny!" She cutely wined "We HAVE to dance to this song." Daniel smiled at Molly.

"Sorry but I did promise her." Daniel told the other girl. The girl nodded and left.

"Thanks." Daniel told Molly as they started to sway back and forth. Molly smiled and looked down.

"Don't mention it." Molly told him still smiling.

With Stella and Tyler

Stella and Tyler walked over to where the drinks and snacks were. Stella had the hugest smile on her face.

"This is the most fun I've had in forever!" Stella gushed just before she downed some Coke. Tyler smiled.

"Someone likes Coke." He told her with a smirk.

"And you don't?" Stella asked. "No I like it I'd drink it all the time if my mom would let me." Tyler told her "This is really fun." Stella nodded.

"I'm just glad the girls are smiling again." She said referring to when they were upset still from Monster.

"How long have you guys known each other?" Tyler asked.

"I've known them since we were babies. Our mom's were best friends since-" Stella then cut herself off. Tyler raised an eyebrow.

"I mean um our mothers were best friend while they were pregnant with us. You know." Stella said "I used to like Pocahontas because she had long black hair like my mom but then the girls converted me to liking Ariel." Tyler laughed not seeing that Stella changed the subject.

"Well I have a favorite princess too." Tyler told her. Stella looked up at him.

"Really which one?" Stella asked. Tyler leaned down next to her ear.

"Princess Stella." Tyler told her in a whisper. When Tyler pulled back Stella was blushing and before she could say anything Richard came running over and dragged Tyler away.

At the table.

Jack heard a second break in the music then heard the first few notes of I see the light from tangled. Jack drew in a breath. He hadn't heard this in years I had refused to listen it to. It was his and Kim's song when they were kids after her 17th birthday with Allie. Allie looked to her brother with sad eyes and gave him a little smile she knew what this song meant to him. Everyone but Star fully excepted Jack to leave like he always did when he couldn't change the song but instead he stood up and walked over to where Star was sitting.

"Star will you dance with me?" Jack asked. Star was shocked but she quickly nodded and took his waiting hand. Once out on the dance floor Jack laughed and Star smiled.

"What?" She asked. Jack shook his head his hair still shaggy and in his eyes a bit.

"It's just I'm kind of using you." Jack told her.

"What?!" Star said taken back.

"No not like that." Jack told her.

"How then?" Star asked. Jack got close to her ear.

"Well your real name's Kim." Jack whispered in her ear the pulled back. Star nodded.

"Well my first loves name was Kim. We danced to his song at her and Allie's 17th birthday party." Jack then smiled and gave a little laugh "It's funny I haven't listened to it since she left." Star pretended to be surprised.

"She left?" Star asked. Jack nodded.

"And I don't know why." He told her. Star really wanted to roll her eyes but didn't.

"Well did anything happen that would make her upset during the time she left?" Star asked. Before Jack could answer a man tabbed Jack's shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" The man asked. Jack sighed, dropped his hands, and smiled at Kim.

"Thanks for the dance." Jack told her and with that walked away. Kim half smiled at the man she was dancing with now but really she was watching Jack walk away wondering what he was going to say.

SO? You like? You hate? Let me know! Love you strangers!

AlexisMarie


	5. It's time for Jeopardy

Hey guys! So guess what?! I woke up to **40 EMAILS** this morning! **40! **5 of them were from stores telling me about sales the rest were from you guys! Liking and alerting and reviewing! It was just amazing! I loved it! So that's why I'm uploading two days in a row! Tomorrow I'm gonna take to upload a Allie and Jerry one shot because maybe I'll have some inspiration depending on what happens with this guy but yeah! So I hope you guy enjoy and yeah!

About 2 hours later the company party was over and everyone was at home. Everyone was sitting the huge living room still in their evening clothes.

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Stella asked as she leaned into the couch.

"I don't know." Richard answered unhelpfully.

"What is there to do?" Tyler asked. Just then the twins look at each other and got a huge smile.

"Jeopardy!" They yelled together.

"Jeopardy?" Richard and Tyler asked. The twins nodded.

"Oh yeah! I love that game!" Stella said excitedly.

"How's it work?" Richard asked.

"Okay so we have our parents write down questions about and answers about us and then we all play Jeopardy and the categories are our names and the high the point value the harder the question. But we only do 3 questions per person." Daniel explained. Tyler and Richard looked at the each other and shrugged.

"Sounds great to us!" Tyler said happily. The girls squealed with excitement.

"Oh one more rule." Cassie said.

"PJS!" The girls shouted and ran up the stairs. Tyler and Richard looked at Daniel for help. "The girls said PJ's we have go get in our pj's in order to play the game. Some weird girl rule." Daniel said with a shrug "Mom explain how to write the questions and stuff?" Allie smiled.

"You got it sweetie." Allie told him and then explained that the parents were do write 3 questions total for the kids the question on one side of the note card and the answer of the other.

"What if we don't have kids?" Jack asked. He seemed kinda out of the group. Kim had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. 'You would be doing this too if you didn't cheat on me.' Kim thought.

"Well Jack you and Grace can make write the kids names on these note cards." Kim told him while handing him and Grace some note cards "And write points 100-300 on these." Jack and Grace nodded and got to work while the other parents started to write down the questions for their kids. About 10 minutes later the kids came running down the stairs. Emma was wearing pink Hollister cotton shorts with a black Victoria Secret shirt with a pink heart in the middle that said PINK. Cassie was navy Hollister cotton shorts and a white tank top with a navy flower on it. Stella was white Hollister shorts with a plain light blue tank top. All the boys were in plaid long sleep pants with different color tank tops. Richard had on a white one, Tyler had on a black one, and Daniel's was grey. Between the time the kids left and got back Grace had gone upstairs to put Brooke to bed.

"Are we all ready?" Cassie asked. The parents all nodded. They cards were set up on a cork board with tacs in it. The order was Emma, Cassie, Stella, Daniel, Richard, Tyler. Below each other their names were 3 cards. On top of the 3 cards were cards that said point values for the questions they were covering.

"Let the games began." Kim said happily.

"And may the odds ever be in your favor." The girls all said happily as they smirked at the boys.

"Be scared." Stella said.

"Very." Cassie added.

"Scared." Emma ended. The boys shrugged it off as nothing but were really scared they were gonna lose.

"Okay boys go first!" Kim said "Boys pick your category." The boys talked it over for about half a minute.

"Cassie for 100." Richard said sending a smirk to Cassie.

"What's Cassie's favorite color?" Kim asked.

"Purple!" All the boys shouted.

"How'd you know?!" Cassie demanded.

"Um hello Cass your tutu was purple." Tyler told her.

"Oh yeah…." Cassie said trailing off.

"Tyler for 100." Stella said quickly. The girls looked at her like she was crazy.

"What is his favorite soda?" Allie asked. Richard and Daniel were kinda happy how could the girls possibly know this! But Tyler's eyes got big as he looked at Stella who was smirking.

"Coke." Stella said.

"That's right!" Allie told her.

"How'd you know that?!" Emma asked happily as she high fived Stella.

"Just a guess." Stella said looking at Tyler smiling. Tyler smiled back and winked.

The game continued some more rounds we found out that Richard loves to play soccer, Tyler can draw like no bodys business, Emma's favorite thing to do is swim, Cassie's favorite series is Pretty Little Lairs, and Stella's favorite holiday is Halloween among other things.

"Okay girls your turn." Allie said.

"Daniel for 200." Stella said.

Not fair you're his sister!" Richard protested.

"So?!" Stella shot back.

"The question is!" Allie shouted getting everyone attention "What is Daniel's football number?" Daniel counted down to 3 with his fingers and then.

"7!" All the girls chorused.

"Okay boys?" Kim asked.

"Emma for 200." Tyler said.

"What's Emma's favorite sport?" Kim asked. Tyler and Richard looked to Daniel for help. Daniel had a pretty good idea what Emma's favorite sport was. She was at every football she could get to.

"Football?" Daniel asked. "Correct." Kim told him with a smile. Then Allie smirked at Kim who gave a small nod in return. As soon as Daniel said football Emma blushed.

"Girls?" Allie asked.

"Daniel for 300." Emma said.

"Who was Daniel's child hood crush?" Allie read.

"MOM!" Daniel shouted as soon as she read the question.

"I didn't write that one! I wrote your sisters!" Allie said holding up her hands. Daniel shot a quick glare at his father.

"I have honestly no idea." Emma said. Cassie and Stella just looked at her.

"Your joking right?" Cassie asked then turned to Stella "She has to be joking." Stella just shook her head.

"Girls I need an answer." Allie said warningly.

"EMMA!" The girls shouted. Emma's eyes bugged out and Daniel blushed and looked away from Emma.

"Correct." Allie told them which shocked Emma even further.

"Boys?" Kim asked.

"Stella for 300." Richard told her. Daniel still hadn't looked up. Kim looked at the card and laughed.

"Who was Stella's child hood crush?" Kim asked between laughs.

"MOM!" Emma wined just as Daniel had.

"Sorry honey I couldn't think of anything." Allie told her. Tyler and Richard turned to Daniel.

"Don't look at me. I don't know." Daniel said. Tyler and Richard were shocked.

"Dude we've been here for a day and we know." Richard told him.

"Then who is it?" Kim asked.

"Daniel." Tyler told Kim.

"Correct." Kim said. Daniel's head shot up as he looked over at Emma but she was looking down.

"I have to run to the bathroom so just let the boys go again okay?" Stella asked. Everyone agreed and then Stella left.

"Boys?" Kim asked.

"Stella for 300." Daniel said "I got this." Kim pulled back the card.

"I don't know this is hard. Who was Stella's favorite Disney Princess?" Kim red then Daniel jumped in.

"That's easy!" Daniel said excitedly and went to open his mouth again.

"I'm not done!" Kim said quickly making Daniel close his mouth "Who was Stella's favorite Disney Princess before Ariel." Daniel's eyes widened.

"What do you mean? Ariel's always been her favorite princess!" Daniel protested.

"Nope she had one before Ariel." Allie said. Daniel looked to Emma and Cassie who looked as shocked as he did.

"Dude we don't know either." Emma told him.

"I know." Someone said everyone turned to look at Tyler "Pocahontas." Everyone's head turned to Kim who held the right answer.

"He's right." Kim told them.

"Who's right?" Stella asked coming back into the room.

So? More of the kids couple stuff then anything else but there's gonna be TONS of drama soon! Like next chapter soon! So yaya! Let me know how you like it! Message me, Review, blah blah blah! Love you stranger I've never met!

AlexisMarie


	6. She's Not My Sister

Hey guys! I really hope you like this one! It has tons of drama in it! (:

Half an hour later

"I still don't know how he knew that!" Emma said as she threw some pillows on her bed.

"We were talking at the party and I must have told him." Stella told her.

"You don't remember?" Cassie asked. Stella shrugged.

"It's kinda like a blur but not a bad one." Stella said. The girls smiled to each other.

"You like him!" The both sang together happily. Stella blushed.

"Do not!" She shot back as she grabbed more pillows and put back the blankets on her bed. The girls were in Cassie's room tonight. They changed whenever Stella came to visit them also when Stella came their was a bed moved from one of the other rooms into the girls room. Cassie and Emma's room were the same they both had pictures and letters and personal things the only difference was the colors Cassie was purple and Emma's was pink and I couple other small things like the lamps or book case they picked, how their room was arranged little things like that.

"Hey do you guys know where my sweater is?" Cassie asked. Both girls already in bed shook their heads.

"It's not in your closet?" Emma called to Cassie was in her closet. Cassie came out shaking her head.

"I didn't wear it downstairs did I?" Cassie asked. Stella shook her head.

"Cass isn't today Saturday?" Stella asked.

"Oh yeah! I forgot we did laundry today! It must be in the dryer." Cassie said as she slipped on her slippers "I don't suppose either of you want to come with me?" Cassie said referring to her sister and best friend who were already in bed and looked really comfy. The girls in bed looked at each other.

"Nah." They said together.

"Didn't think so." Cassie said and with that she left. Cassie walked down the long hallway to the huge staircase in order to get to the laundry room. Once there she fished out her sweater from the clean clothes that would be in her room first thing the next morning. Cassie sighed as the warm from the sweater gulfed the upper half her body. She was about to head back upstairs when he felt a tug on her stomach she was hungry. Cassie usually got hungry at night and would have to have something to eat or she couldn't sleep. She walked into the kitchen thinking what she'd want to eat at 11:30 at night but something made her stop short just of the kitchen door. Cassie heard noises that she couldn't quiet make out so she pushed her ear to the door. Only Cassie forgot something either from the ache in her stomach or the curiosity in her head she forgot the door was a swing door she shortly remember when her body met the ground with a hard smack.

"Are you okay?" Someone asked as they helped her up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Cassie answered. Once Cassie was up she saw that the person who had helped her up had deep brown eyes just like her.

"You remind me a lot of my self as a teenager." Jack told her.

"Really?" Cassie asked "How so." Jack laughed.

"I always would try to be sneaky and most of the time I couldn't pull it off." Jack said still laughing but Cassie glared.

"Oh sorry." Jack told her. "No biggy. I can't wait til breakfast! Peanut butter pancakes yum!" Cassie said excitedly.

"You like peanut butter pancakes too?!" Jack asked shocked "I thought I was the only one who liked those." Cassie smiled. She liked talking with her dad even if he didn't know he was her dad.

"Well I-" Cassie started but was interrupted by someone.

"Cassie." Emma said annoyed "Stella and I were wondering what was taking so long." Jack smiled at Emma.

"Hey Em sorry I didn't mean to keep Cassie we were just talking." Jack told her. Emma just glared.

"Come on Cass." Emma said then turned on her heels and walked out the door. Jack hung his head.

"I don't think she likes me very much." Jack told Cassie.

"Nah she's just sleepy." Cassie explained sweetly "She'll be better in the morning. I'll see you then." Jack smiled then got up and hugged Cassie.

"Night Cassie." Jack said as he hugged her. Cassie hugged her father back sad that she couldn't say Night Dad but happy that he's nice to her.

"Night Jack." Cassie told him before she walked out the swinging door and was instantly grabbed and pulled into a closet. The light flipped on the closet and Cassie was looking at her very mad sister.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Emma yell whispered to Cassie.

"What?" Cassie whispered yelled back "I can't talk to our dad?!" Emma angry face got even more mad.

"That guy is not our dad Cassie!" Emma whispered yelled "He left us! He left mom! We're just fine with just Mom, Uncle John, you and me!" Cassie laughed quietly.

"You have mom! I am NOTHING like you or mom! How many times has she said I'm just like dad! I'll tell you more then I can count!" Cassie hollered at her sister her voice no longer in a whisper tears were streaming down her face.

"I can't believe you want to be around him with everything he did to us!" Emma shouted back her voice also not in a whisper and tears slipping out of her eyes.

"He didn't do anything!" Cassie screamed "Mom left with us!" Emma's mouth fell open hot tears falling in.

"I can't believe you just said that about our mother." Emma said in a quiet voice then her face turned back to angry "I hate you!" Then Emma slapped Cassie across the face. Cassie turned her head back to face her sister with her mouth open and tears pouring from her face because of the hurt from the slap and the hurt from the fact that her sister had just slapped her. Cassie screamed and then pulled her sisters hair. Emma reacted and the girls started to fight hollering and screaming not 30 seconds later the door opened and girls came falling out and were pulled off each other. Two people were holding the girls back but they still tried to get at each other.

"Girls!" Both Cassie and Emma looked to their side to see their mother standing there. Kim's face was shocked and angry and confused. Along with Kim was everyone else. The adults and teens.

"Uncle Jerry let me go!" Emma said as she started to fight to get out of his grip.

"Uncle John let go!" Cassie started doing the same as she her sister.

"Why are you guys trying to kill each other?!" Jerry asked still holding on to Emma.

"Emma stop trying to get at your sister." Stella told her.

"She's not my sister!" Both girls shouted at each other at the same time. Everyone gasped. Uncle John and Jerry were so shocked they loosed their grip on the girls and they broke free. Cassie got in Emma's face.

"Fuck you." Cassie told Emma then tour her gaze away from her. Emma let out a yelp and ran out of the room.

"Emma!" Daniel called as he ran after Emma. Stella turned to go with him.

"Stella!" Cassie shouted "Are you really going with HER?!" Stella looked between her two best friends.

"I it you and" Stella couldn't form the words. Cassie let more tears slip out of her eyes.

"She attacked me first! But fine! Don't even think you or Emma are coming back in MY room tonight!" Cassie hollered just before she ran up the stairs.

"Cassie!" Kim called out but knew it was too late and she sighed. Stella was crying.

"Kim I'm so sorry. I didn't I mean." Again Stella couldn't form the words.

"It's okay baby." Allie told her as she hugged her daughter.

"Yeah sweetie this is not your fault." Kim told her as she hugged Stella and kissed the top of her head.

"Emma ran upstairs the back way and is in her room with the door locked." Daniel said as he was coming back in.

"I'm gonna guess that's where Cassie is too." John said.

"Well there's nothing we can do tonight." Kim said "I'll a have a talk with both of them in the morning." Stella was still crying so Daniel took her upstairs while Tyler and Richard followed. Uncle John, Milton, Julie, Eddie, and Grace all said that if she needed anything to ask then they went to bed too. Allie hugged Kim and then she and Jerry went to bed. Only Jack and Kim were left in the living room. Kim walked over to the couch, sat and sighed.

"Um Kim?" Jack asked. She turned to look at him.

"Would it help if they knew what they were auguring about?" Jack asked. Kim let out a little laugh.

"If I knew that I could fix it right now. My girls have never fought with this hands only their minds." Kim told him upset.

"Well just before everyone came down I was in the kitchen and I heard them yelling about someone. Cassie sounded like she was defending her father and Emma took they as her bashing you so she started to defend you." Jack told her. Kim shook her head."I knew this would happen." Kim whispered.

"What happened with their father?" Jack asked as he sat down next to her.

"I'm almost positive he was cheating on me and I was already in a bad state because of my parents death and I was moving in with John it was just too much so he's never met them and they've never met him." Kim explained.

"Why would Cassie defend him then?" Jack asked. Kim smiled.

"Cassie is so much like her father it's not even funny. They know who their dad is. And I answer any questions they have about him and it's always Cassie asking the questions. I always tell her she's so much like him. Emma so much like me. So Cassie wants to know him and things about him but Emma has written him off." Kim explained to Jack trying to change all the yous to hims in her mind before she says them. Jack shook his head.

"That's awful how could a man not want to see his kids?" Jack asked no one. Kim fought not to roll her eyes.

"Yeah well I need to go talk to my daughters." Kim told him as she stood up Jack stood up too.

"Hey Kim." Jack told her making her turn to face him "If you need anything anything at all. I'm here." Jack put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. Kim thought back to the countless times he did that when they were little and not even a couple yet. Kim gave a small smile back. "Thanks Jack." She told him and then turned to go up the stairs.

Jack's POV

I watched her go longing for my Kim to come back. I miss my Kim so much. I know what I'm doing I know that I need to stop. I'm using this Kim. I'm making her my Kim in my head and I need to stop because I'm starting to feel fatherly toward Emma and Cassie and I couldn't do that. I'm not their dad and I can't act like it.


	7. What Happened

Hey guys! I hope your enjoying the series so far! And I know I focusing a lot on the kids but don't worry soon like in 2 chapters it'll be more into Jack and Kim and stuff(:

The next day after breakfast everyone was sitting at the long dinning room table and Emma and Cassie still weren't talking to each other. Everyone was eating quickly and not saying very much.

"Miss Cassie your peanut butter pancakes." Anthony said as he gave them to her.

"Thanks Anthony!" Cassie told him happily.

"And here are your peanut butter pancakes Jack." Anthony told him.

"Thank you Anthony." Jack answered. Cassie shot a look at her sister as if to say see me and dad are alike. Emma just glared back and turned to her mother who was making eggs and bacon the same as Emma.

"Mom what are we doing today something just the two of us?" Emma asked happily. Kim rolled eyes at her daughter.

"Emma stop it." Kim told her "You know that today you, Cassie, and I are having a very serious talk since some girls wouldn't talk to me last night." Emma huffed and started to play with her eggs with her fork. After breakfast just as promised Kim took the girls to John's sound proof study for them to have a talk. Emma and Cassie sat in different chairs while Kim sat on the couch.

"Now I know having your father here isn't easy." Kim started "But you girls need to clam down. Cassie I know you wanna learn more about him which is fine you can hang out with him ask him questions just don't let him know he's your father and I'm know I am." Cassie smiled happily as Emma just looked mad.

"And Emma It's okay for you not to want to get to know him. And you girls both have to accept how the other feels." Kim told both the girls. They nodded.

"I just don't understand why you want to get to know him after what he did to mom." Emma mumbled to Cassie. Kim shook her head.

"Emma we don't know that he did anything to me." Kim told her then sighed "Look I never told you girls the story about when I- we ran away."

An 18 year old Kim walked down the street to her boyfriend's house. It was only a week after her parents had both been killed in a car accident and she wasn't doing very well. Kim not only lost her parents but she also found out she was pageant. She was walking up to Jack's soon to be her house and she opened the door and walked in. It was in the middle of the afternoon so Jack's parents weren't home and that's when she heard it. She heard Jack talking in his room so she walked down the hall way and his voice grew.

"You know you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." He said Kim stopped walking. He didn't see her yet. She wasn't even next to his door yet. Next Kim heard a high pitched voice but couldn't make out what it was saying.

"Your amazing and I love you with all my heart and that's why-" Jack was saying but Kim didn't want to hear anymore she torn out of the house running down the street to where she parked her car got in and called Allie.

"And then I talked to Allie and you know the rest." 32 year old Kim told her daughters. The girls were shocked.

"Wow." Cassie said "it really sounds like he was cheating on you mom." Emma nodded too shocked to speak.

"It doesn't matter." Kim said "I want you girls to get to know him at least. After all even if he did cheat on me I got the most wonderful thing out of it. You." The girls smiled at each other and then to their mother. All 3 girls shared a huge group hug and Kim dried her tears.

"Okay girls go hang out with Stella or something." Kim told them. Then the girls quickly looked at each other.

"Stella!" Both of them shouted and then ran out but then there was a smack. And Kim heard 3 ow's from the hallway she quickly ran over to see what happened. Once Kim was there she saw her 2 girls on the ground and her ex boyfriend also on the ground all 3 of them gripping their head in pain. Kim put the pieces together and began to laugh.

"Not funny mom!" Emma told her still holding her head.

"I don't know I think it's kinda funny." Stella said coming around the corner.

"Stella!" The twins shouted and jumped up to their feet.

"I'm so sorry!" Emma told her.

"I didn't mean anything I said." Cassie explained.

"I was just mad." Both girls told their best friend. Stella laughed the hugged both the girls.

"I missed you guys!" Stella told them.

"We missed you too." The twins told Stella as they hugged her back.

"Oh please you guys were fighting for like one day!" Jack said. The three girls gave him a quick glare but then smiled and skipped off to do

something together. Then Jack turned to Kim and gave him a weird look.

"They haven't fought since they were like 7." Kim explained knowing what

Jack was thinking.

"Oh." He said understanding.

"Was there something you needed?" Kim asked. Jack looked over to her.

"No I just wanted to make sure the girls were okay." Jack told her. Kim smiled.

"Yeah their fine we had a talk their okay. Do you wanna come in the study?" Kim asked. Jack nodded and they both went into the study to talk. Kim sat in one chair and Jack sat in the other.

"I'm just glad we got this all cleared up before the 2 weeks is up." Kim said then sighed but Jack looked confused.

"The 2 weeks?" Jack asked.

"Their birthday is in 2 weeks." Kim explained.

"How does that work?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean?" Kim asked "Like how does it work with twins?" Jack laughed.

"No I mean how does it work when your twins are also pop stars." Jack asked.

"Oh!" Kim said as she laughed.

"No see twins would be easy but these are twin pop stars." Jack told her. Kim smiled.

"No I get it." Kim told him "We have 2 parties one with their normal school friends and one with their famous friends. Emma and Cassie also have different birthdays then Molly and Mckenna. Emma and Cassie's birthday is July 16th while Molly and Mckenna's birthday is July 21st." Jack nodded.

"Oh I see. Why those dates?" Jack asked.

"The July 21st one?" Kim asked. Jack nodded "I'm not sure I let the girls pick their fake birthday." Jack smiled and let out a little laugh.

"I just think it's funny because that's my birthday." Jack told her. Kim's eyes widened. Of course that's why the girls picked that date for their fake birthday. There was one point there was a time when both girls more than anything wanted to know, meet, and be with their father but that was a long long time ago.

"That's funny." Kim said trying to play it off.

"Do you need any help with their birthday plans?" Jack asked. Kim looked at him shocked.

"Um nothing really not right now at least." Kim told him. Jack smiled.

"Well okay let me know." Jack told her.

"Will do." Kim told him then smiled "Well I better get going I have to get ready for a press meeting with the girls." Kim started to get up and so did Jack but Kim suddenly tripped and was going to fall until Jack caught her. How Jack caught her was in a low dip like they were dancing. Kim and Jack locked eyes for a second.

"Thanks." Kim told him not looking away.

"No problem." Jack answered. He started to lean down to her face and Kim didn't stop him.

"Hey Kim I saw the girls and Stella and oh." Allie said as she stopped a little bit short of the door "Oh I'm sorry was I um. Yeah." Jack quickly helped Kim stand right up and on her own feet.

"No no. I was just leaving." Jack told her "Bye Kim Bye Allie." Both girls said bye and then Kim dropped back into the chair and Allie sat next to her.

"You know we're not even together and yet you can still ruin a moment between us." Kim told Allie which of course made her laugh.

So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm thinking up ideas for the One Shots but if you guys have any ideas let me know and I'll try to go them so message me or review it or whatever! I love you guys (:

AlexisMarie


	8. Shopping for Shoes and Hearts

Hey guys sorry for all the late updating! It's like the only time I have free! Since you know I sleep til noon ahaha! (:

By noon everything was back to normal everyone had just finished eating lunch, Anthony was doing dishes, John was in his study doing work, and the teenagers were wining that were was nothing to do.

"Mom were SO BORED!" Cassie wined.

"Yeah!" Daniel said joining in. Kim put her head in her hands.

"Okay okay shut up!" Kim shouted "We'll go to the mall and you guys can ask John to take your black master cards and you can go shopping." The girls all squealed but the boys were still clearly unhappy. Allie sighed.

"And you boys can go to the arcade or something." Allie told them. The boys then high fived but the girls pouted.

"Oh now what?!" Jerry asked joining the talk.

"Who's gonna carry our bags?" Emma asked then turned to Daniel.

"Shit." Daniel mumbled and quickly looked away.

"Danny?" Emma wined cutely and walked closer to him.

"Y-Yeah?" He asked.

"Here we go." Richard and Tyler said.

"Can we just skip this painful display of man crushing if we agree to carry the bags?" Tyler asked. The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay we agree." Richard said.

"You know I like you guys!" Cassie said.

"Yeah they know when to give up." Stella added. Then the girls laughed.

"Should we leave Brooke with Clare or bring her?" Grace asked as she held the little one year old in her arms.

"No that have a little play place that Brookie will love." Emma told her then walked over closer to Brooke "Right Brookie?" Brooke giggled in return not being able to reply by herself.

About an hour later the kids were at the mall. The girls were running off to see which stores had sales while the boys sadly walked following them. The adults besides Eddie and Gracie were just walking around and chit chatting. Eddie and Gracie were playing with Brooke in the children playground which was in the middle of the food court. Cassie ran into Hollister with the other girls at her sides. The three girls walked in breathed in deep and sighed.

"Hello welcome to Hollister." A guy told the three girls. The boy had blue eyes and black hair also he was really cute.

"Hey." The girls chorused back just as the boys walked in the doors.

"So were shopping here?" Tyler asked. Stella nodded.

"Oh! Em sun dresses on sale!" Stella squealed as she and Emma skipped to the back of the store dragging Tyler and Daniel with them. Cassie just let out a little giggle and started to look at the stuff in the front of the store.

"Do you need any help?" The cute boy asked. Cassie turned to him and smiled.

"No thanks just looking." Cassie told him.

"You look very familiar do you go to Jump City High?" He asked. Cassie shook her head.

"No I go to private school. Fitch Academy you know it?" Cassie asked. The guys eyes bugged out of his head.

"Wow that's the most private school within like 5000 miles of here." He told her. Cassie blushed.

"Yeah my Uncle is John Cambers maybe you've heard of him?" Cassie explained.

"John Cambers?! Of course I've heard him. Wait your Cassie! I knew I knew you from somewhere. I'm Kyle." He told her. Cassie smiled.

"Yeah my sister Emma's here too with out best friend Stella." Cassie told him.

"Wow. This is crazy I've seen you guys in people and stuff all the time. You guys know Molly and Mckenna right? I've heard their really nice and cool." Kyle told her. Cassie smile and laughed in her head.

"Yeah their nice and really cool." Cassie told him.

"Yeah but their not a beautiful as you." He told her. Cassie smiled and bit her lip.

"Thanks." She told him.

"So would you wanna I don't maybe catch a movie or something?" He asked. Cassie smiled hugely.

"Hey Cass come on Emma needs you." Richard said cutting in and putting his arm around Cassie waist. Cassie looked at him really weird but Kyle just looked at his arm around Cassie.

"Oh man sorry I didn't mean I mean I didn't know." Kyle said "Nice talking to you Cassie." And with that he left.

"Wait but I?" Cassie called confused but the music was too loud for him to hear her. Cassie sighed and turned back to Richard anger in her eyes.

"What the hell!" Cassie shouted at him with a push.

"What?" He asked putting up his hands.

"Dude he thought we were together?!" Cassie told him mad "And he was gonna ask me out." Cassie then turned and crossed her arms. Richard chuckled.

"He was only using you. He knew who you were and where you came from the moment you walked in that door." Richard told her. Cassie's mouth dropped.

"He did not!" She told him stomping her foot. Richard chuckled again.

"Don't be stupid Cass." He told her and Cassie mouth dropped out "Oh come on Cass you know I didn't mean it like that." Cassie shook her head.

"Do I or am I too stupid to understand?" Cassie asked crossing her arms "Whatever I'm going to look in the back with everyone else." then she walked to the back of the store where she could see Emma and Stella looking at matching sundresses in different colors. Richard just hung his head and shuffled his feet back there.

After about 2 hours Kim, Allie, and Julie all texted their kids telling them to meet at the food court for some lunch. All the teens came back on time and then went to the food place they wanted. Once everyone had their food they sat down at a big table and all ate together.

"So what have you kids been up too?" Jack asked.

"We were shopping a lot!" Emma said excitedly!

"Yeah we know!" The 3 teen boys said. Jack laughed.

"Milton Eddie do you remember when we would do that for Allie and Kim back in high school?" Jack asked still laughing.

Suddenly the other 2 guys busted up laughing and so did Allie, Gracie, and Julie. Kim however had to stay quiet. She wasn't the Kim they were talking about. She couldn't be. Not anymore. Allie looked over at Kim and saw the pain on her face and suddenly changed the subject.

"Do you kids wanna shop some more after your done eating?" Allie asked.

"I'm shopping out!" Emma said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Yes!" Daniel cried. Emma then shot him a look and he put on a sad face. "I mean oh darn." Emma rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I'm sure." Emma said "Plus I wanna play with Brookie in the play place." Brooke giggled when Emma said her name.

"I'm still good to shop." Stella said then turned to Cassie "What about you?" Cassie nodded.

"I still have to find shoes for M&M's birthday bash. Some people aren't as lucky as SOMEONE ELSE who found her perfect shoes on the first try." Emma shrugged.

"Not my fault I saw them first and they didn't have your size!" Emma shot back at her. Cassie just pouted. M&M's birthday bash is their code for Molly and Mckenna's birthday party all 3 girls got to sit down with a designer and design their dress to what they wanted for their 17th birthday but they were on their own with jewelry and shoes.

"Well I'm ready to head out again." Stella said pushing the rest of her pizza away from her "What about you Cass?" Cassie nodded and also got up.

"We'll see you guys in like an hour and half or so okay?" Cassie asked. All the parents plus Jack nodded.

"Are you guys coming?" Stella asked. Tyler and Richard got up and followed the girls sadly to the door.

"Daniel do you wanna go to the arcade since Emma's gonna play with Brooke?" Allie asked. Daniel looked over at Emma who already had Brooke in the play place and was playing with her.

"Nah I think I'll give Emma a hand with Brooke." Daniel said walking into the play place. Allie and Kim exchanged looks and shook their heads knowing full well that Daniel knew full well that Emma could take care of the Brooke herself because she babysitting all the time.

After about a half an hour Brooke got sleepy and wanted to go back to her mom so Emma and Daniel both grabbed her one of her hands and started to walk her back to her mom. A women passing by with her little boy who looked about two smiled at Brooke.

"How old?" She asked.

"One year." Daniel told her. The women smiled again.

"Well congrats to you both she's gorgeous." The women said and walked away. Before Daniel and Emma understood what she meant she was too far away for them to explain that Brooke wasn't theirs. Both teens just blushed and walked Brooke to her real mother. Meanwhile Cassie and Stella were both still hunting for the perfect shoes.

"Stells come here I found some amazing shoes!" Cassie called as she looked at the shoes.

"She's trying on a top." A voice said. Cassie turned to see Richard.

"Oh." She told well making a face and then turning away. Richard sighed.

"Cass can we please talk?" He asked.

"Talk about what?" She asked "How you totally cock blocked that guy? Or how you acted like my boyfriend when I've known you for 2 days?" Richard sighed again.

"Look Cass I didn't mean to do either of those things. I just wanted to look out for you. I knew that guys was jerk and I didn't want you to get hurt or used." Richard told her. Cassie let a small smile creep on her lips and then she hugged Richard.

"Thank you." She told him while hugging him. Richard hugged her back a little shocked.

"Your welcome." He told her. Then Cassie pulled back and looked up at him. Both teens felt a strange force pulling their lips together.

"Hey guys!" Until that happened. Both teens jumped apart and saw Stella coming toward them with some shoes in her hand. Cassie quickly started to play with her hair and Richard shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Oh was I interrupting something?" Stella asked. Looks like she's following in her mother foot steps nicely.

So? Dude I would've been Stella shut up! I wanna kiss him and he wants to kiss me! ... Okay I wouldn't do that but I would think that! (: So I have a question who you guys want me to give out my personal accounts? Like instagram or well there's no way I'm giving out my facebook but yeah. Like okay. I love you guys! Review, Alert, Message, ect ect you know the drill (:


	9. Fighting, Flirting, And Finding Out

**Hey guys sorry for not updating. My parents are splitting up and their fighting so I've been writing a lot but sadly one of their main fights is about the internet. So one day my dad will turn it off or whatever so yeah… It's back on for now! I have an idea for a one shot I might be posting tonight or tomorrow (:**

After a bit more time at the mall everyone left the mall and were on their way back to John's house. Cassie and Richard have been non stop flirting since they left the mall which Stella and Tyler were being normal which left Daniel and Emma acting weird because of what happened with Brooke and that lady. Back the house John was sitting at the long dinning room table with Anthony and Claire and they were laughing with tons of papers in front them.

"Hey guys!" Everyone said once they walked in and sat down at the long table.

"What are you doing?" Richard asked as he sat next to Cassie.

"Picking dates for fund risers, charity events, Molly and Mckenna's concert day you know." John answered.

"Oh come on Cassie let's help with our tour dates." Emma said excitedly. Cassie turned her head for a split second and then shook her head.

"Sorry guys I um promised Richard I'd help him with his chemistry homework." Cassie told them.

"Your in summer school?" Jack asked fatherly. Richard shrugged.

"I had an awful teacher." He told Jack. Jack huffed.

"I'm sure." He mumbled "Milton he's you're an Julies kid how is he not good in school?" Milton's eyes widened and everyone got quiet.

"He's good in school Jack. He also has a life outside of it." Milton said crossing his arms "He not just like me or Julie." Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well I still don't think see how he got into summer school." Jack said.

"The teacher was bad. I already told you that man." Richard told him while shaking his head.

"Come on Richard let's just go." Cassie said.

"No way I'm not done talking with him yet." Jack said. Jack had no idea why he was acting the way he was but he knew for a fact that with the way Cassie and Richard were acting they were NOT going to study any topic besides each others lips.

"Jack lay off! She's not Kim!" Milton shouted and everyone looked at him shocked. Jack turned his head away.

"Jack" Allie started and walked toward him.

"I'm going to bed." Jack said then walked up the stairs. Allie then whirled around to face Milton once Jack was gone.

"How could you?!" She said getting in Milton's face "You may be bigger and taller then me now but I can still take you down!" That's when Jerry stepped up and pulled Allie back. Milton shook his head.

"Look Allie I know I was out of line but so was he." Milton told her. Allie just crossed her arms and walked to the door but at the last second turned to face Milton.

"You know that letting Kim go was the one thing he regrets most." With that Allie left the room leaving everyone quiet. Then Kim couldn't take it anymore she got up and left the room too heading for the back porch. Once Kim was there alone she sat on one of the swings hide her face in her hands and cried. About 2 minutes later the glass door to the back porch opened and shut. Kim didn't need to look up she knew who it was.

"Look Allie I don't wanna talk or know what you meant." Kim told her.

"You always were an awful liar." Kim's head shoot up when she didn't hear Allie's voice but Grace's. Kim quietly wiped her tears away and tried to make it seem like that didn't just happen.

"Oh Grace I'm sorry. I was just" Kim said trying to come up with something to tell Grace.

"You were just crying over the first and only boy you ever loved because his natural fatherliness is coming though?" Grace said rising her eye brawls. Kim's mouth dropped out.

"You knew?" Kim asked standing up.

"Since the moment I re met you." Grace told her. The two girls hugged each other tightly. "I've missed you so much." Kim told Grace the tears coming back.

"I've missed you too." Grace told her then the girls parted "How could you think I wouldn't know it was you? We were the best of friends." Kim laughed and smiled.

"I don't know Jack, Milton, and Eddie have no idea." Kim told her. Grace rolled her eyes.

"Come on Kim you haven't been away that long. Give me a little more credit." Grace told her laughing a little. Kim then laughed too and the girls sat outside catching up.

With the other girls in Emma's room

Strangely enough the upset one wasn't Cassie it was Stella. Stella was laying on Emma's bed with her face face down in the pillow and Cassie was stroking her hair while Emma was on the floor sitting with her legs crossed.

"My life is over." Stella said just after she moved her face out of the pillow to face the girls. She wasn't crying but it was clear she was very upset. Both Emma and Cassie knew why Stella was so sad. It was clear she liked Tyler well it was clear for her two best friends too see.

"Stella come on it's okay. I'm sure Tyler understands." Emma said then thought about what she said. She didn't even fully understand what happened.

"Or he won't hold it against you." Cassie added. Stella shook her head then sat up.

"Guys it's not Tyler I'm worried about it's my mom." Stella told them. Cassie and Emma looked from Stella to each other then back to Stella.

"Um why?" They both asked. Stella sighed.

"You know my mom she's just like my uncle. Stubborn." Stella told the girls "She's mad at Milton which means she's gonna be mad at people who are around Milton which includes." Stella then quit talking and the twins got it.

"Tyler." The twins said. Stella only nodded her head.

"I'm sorry." Cassie said.

"Why are you sorry?" Stella asked.

"Cause I was the one who started the mess things up." Cassie said "With my studying with Richard." Stella smiled.

"By the way was Jack right?" Stella asked. Cassie then blushed and looked away.

"I KNEW IT!" Stella and Emma both shouted.

"Okay blah blah." Cassie said "We've talked about my lover boy Stella's now their's only." Cassie and Stella's head turned to face Emma.

"Oh no." Emma said.

"Oh yes." The girls said together.

"There's nothing going on with Daniel and me." Emma said.

"Bull shit!" Cassie told her sister.

And then Cassie and Stella started asking Emma all kinds of the questions. Across the house John was feeling Emma's pain.

"I just don't understand how he could do that!" Allie shouted to John. Allie and John were in John's study and Allie was yelling about what Milton did while John was TRYING to get some work done. John put his face in his hands.

"Look Allie if it was turned around you'd defend your kids to your dying breath too." John told her. Allie crossed her arms.

"So? Bring up Kim is taking it too far. I really wish she would let me tell her how much he was hurt when she left." Allie said with a sigh. John shrugged.

"I know you do Allie." He told her.

"You still got then contract?" Allie asked. John laughed and nodded. The contract is a real legal contract Kim made Allie sign not to talk about anything Jack said about her when she first left.

"You know what else I wish?" Allie asked.

"What?" John said tiredly.

"I wish Kim didn't have to hide who she is." Allie told John with a sigh. John head pecked up and his eyes widened.

"Um Allie." He said.

"I just know how hard it is for her and-" Allie was saying but John cut her off.

"Allie shut up." John told her then Allie followed John's eyes to the door. Kim and Grace were standing in the doorway.

"Kim!" Allie hissed and ran over then Allie whispered in Kim's ear "You know when the light is yellow were talking about the thing!" Kim then pulled away from Allie and smiled.

"Grace knows." Kim told her. Allie's eyes widened.

"You do?" Allie asked. Grace smiled and nodded.

"Come on Allie did you really think I wouldn't know Kim?" Grace asked with a laugh. Allie smiled.

"I guess I should've known better." Allie said "I'm so glad you know." Grace smiled at Kim.

"I'm just glad I have my best friend back." Grace said then she and Kim hugged.

**SO? We like? We hate? We love? Let me know! I love you guys (:**


	10. Yes yes you will Jackie

**So guys I'm writing this on Friday the 9th but my wifi's down so you guys wont get it until well it's back up! This is a BIG BIG BIG chapter and I hope you all love it! I made it longer then all my other ones!**

After about an hour of the Stella and Cassie asking Emma questions about Daniel which she kept saying nothing was going on. The girls spilt up Emma went to the recording room an idea hitting her for a new song. Stella went to trying talk with Daniel she didn't say what about but the twins knew. Emma. Cassie was the only one left with nothing to do so she walked into the kitchen to get some milk and maybe run into someone there. She didn't wanna see Richard right now. Not after what just happened. She didn't want to see her father again after what just happened. But it sucks to be her because she sees both of them. Richard and Jack are in the kitchen sharing a plate of cookies and laughing.

"Well this is an improvement since an hour ago." Cassie said dully as she got the milk out. Richard looked from Jack to Cassie then left the room without saying a word. Jack crossed to Cassie who was now getting a glass.

"Look Cassie." Jack started.

"Save it." Cassie said not turning to face him only looking at the milk she was pouring. Jack sighed clearly she wasn't in the talking mood. Then Jack smiled.

"Cassie I just noticed something." Jack told her with a smile.

"You and I are a lot alike." Jack said. Cassie head wiped to face her father. Those are the words she had longer to hear ever since the first time her mother told her she was just like her dad. Jack took the look as confusion and not was it really was which was shock.

"You see" He started explaining "You don't want to talk about things that make you mad, your suborn, try to protect everyone you care about, we both have brown hair and eyes hell we even both eat peanut butter pancakes!" Cassie let out a nervous laugh if he didn't figure out she was his daughter then he's stupider then Cassie thought.

"And I feel like we being as similar as we are should hang out more. You know?" Jack asked. Cassie suddenly felt really weird was her dad hitting on her? A bunch of other guys have tried that line on her before that their the same and they should hang out.

"Um… Jack you're a little old for me." Cassie said trying to make it less awkward even if it was too late for that. Jack looked at her confused then understood and started to laugh until his face turned red. Once he got control just looked at Cassie confused face.

"No Cassie I mean I know Stella and Daniel them being my niece and nephew. I've talked with Tyler since he's got the karate gene. I just had a nice long chat with Richard. You are the only one who I haven't spent one on one time with." Jack explained "Well you and your sister. She seems to hate my guts for no reason." Cassie sighed.

"Yeah don't mind Emma. She's um on her period." Cassie said quickly which it kind of explained it. Everyone had only been there for a week tomorrow would make it a week and a day so it worked. Jack made a face.

"Okay next time call it girl problems kay?" He asked her then let out a laugh. Cassie laughed too and nodded.

"So what were you thinking for our day out?" Cassie asked.

"Ice cream?" Jack asked. Cassie smiled and nodded.

"Totally!" Cassie said as she jumped off the stool she was sitting on. The two headed for the door.

"What favors your favorite?" Jack asked.

"Mint Chocolate Chip!" Cassie told him excitedly.

"Me too!" He told her happily.

Meanwhile with Emma

Emma was walking to the music room. John had it built into the house once the girls started to take an interest in music so he didn't have to hear it when he was trying to work. The room was a nice set up. It had three desk each belonging too Molly, Mckenna, or Star and it every desk had different things covering it. Music lyrics, Music notes, drawing, guitar picks, ect ect. But Emma noticed one thing that shouldn't be at her desk that was. Tyler. Emma opened the room and smiled. Tyler turned away quickly.

"Oh I'm sorry." He told her quickly getting up. Emma smiled and shook her head.

"No no it's fine." She told him "What are you up too?" Tyler sat back down clearly upset.

"Trying to write a song." He explained.

"You write songs too?" She asked. Tyler nodded happily with a smile.

"I'm trying to work on one so I can get my feelings out before I make a fool out of myself by saying them out loud." Tyler explained which made Emma laugh.

"Well what kind of feelings?" Emma asked grabbing Cassie's stool and sitting next to him.

"Love." He said with a sigh. Emma smiled knowing who he was talking about.

"You really like her don't you?" Emma asked. Tyler nodded not bothering to hide it anymore.

"I just need a way to tell her or at least get the feelings out." Tyler told her hanging his head with his brown hair getting in his eyes. Emma smiled.

"Tell you what you help me with this song I'm writing trying to get my feelings out about something I like and I'll help you." Emma told him. Tyler looked up at her and smiled.

"Sounds good." He told her "So how do you want to start?" He asked.

"Well the guy I like" Emma started then just smiled like an idiot.

"Okay first Emma. Emma snap out of it!" Tyler yelled Emma shook her head.

"Sorry I was just thinking of the guy." She explained.

"As I was saying first I needed to snap you out of it second I think we both know who your talking about so go ahead and say his name." Tyler told her.

"Tyler." Emma said. Tyler's face was pure shock nothing else showed on his face until Emma started to laugh then his face couldn't help but break out in a smile.

"I hate you." He told her with a smile.

"Hate you too." She said with a smile.

"But really how do you want to start?" Tyler asked getting some paper.

"Well." Emma started and explained her song writing process.

Mean while with Kim

Kim was sitting in the kitchen having a talk with Allie and Claire about what they should do about dinner. When Jack and Cassie came walking in both holding ice cream cups in their hands.

"Then mom laughed so hard milk came out of her nose!" Cassie said already laughing. Then Jack joined in the laughing too.

"Cassie!" Kim yelled out while blushing.

"Opps." Cassie said "Better get to my room before she tells me too!" With that Cassie threw away her cup in the trash hugged Jack and thanked him then walked out.

"Well Claire I think we should talk to um John about dinner." Allie said quickly pulling Claire out of the kitchen leaving Jack and Kim alone together.

"So milk outta your nose?" Jack asked his eye brows raised. Kim rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up." Kim told him playfully.

"You know Cassie's a lot like me." Jack told her "I think I may be her uncle and not Jerry." Kim let out a nervous laugh.

"Well the girls didn't get anything from Jerry which is good." Kim said with a laugh. Jack laughed along with her.

"Trust me it was worse when he was a kid. When we were all kids." He told her with a smile "Our old friend Kim would always get so mad whenever we called her Kimmy." Jack and Kim both smiled at the thought. Kim slapping her friends mostly Jack in the back of the head countless times for calling her that.

"Why'd she hate it so much?" Kim asked wondering if he remembered or even knew why.

"The other guys don't know this but she told me one time." Jack explained. Kim's eyes widened that's right. She had so many years ago.

15 year old Kim was in the dojo with her best friends Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Jack. They had all just finished a hard practice and were going to their lockers.

"Nice job today Kimmy." Milton told her with a smirk going into the boys showers.

"Yeah you really beat the crap out of those dummies Kimmy." Jerry added and followed Milton to shower room.

"Kimmy your so awesome." Eddie told her as he followed the other two boys. Jack was just walking up while the other guys were already in the shower/locker room. Kim was grinding her teeth so she wouldn't scream. Jack noticed and turned her worriedly.

"Go ahead Jack get it over with." Kim told him. Jack just looked her confused.

"Kim what do you mean?" He asked. Kim got so mad and she walked over to the bench slamming her bag down on the floor next to her. Her face in her hands. Around about 2 minutes of looking at her white dry hands she looked up and met a pair of brown eyes. Jack was kneeing on the floor with a serious look on his face.

"Kim please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded. Kim sighed.

"The guys were giving me complements and then calling me Kimmy." Kim told him Jack just looked very confused. He backed up a little bit and then sat on the bench with Kim.

"Um not seeing the problem Kim." He told her.

"Kimmy is such a little girls name." She told him "Someone who can't handle herself, someone who always needs help, someone who can't do anything." Kim put her face in her hands again but this time Jack pushed her hands away making Kim look at him.

"Kim in case you haven't noticed you're a girl." He told her with a smile "And the other guys don't mean anything by it they just know it's bugs you and being the annoying brother type people they are they're going to well bug you." Kim smiled.

"You think?" Kim asked. Jack smiled.

"I know so." He told her grabbing her hand. Kim and Jack both looked at their hands and then at each other.

"Well I don't know about you but I need to shower before my mom gets here." Jack said as he stood up and pulling his hand away from Kim's in the process. Kim smiled as Jack walked toward where the other boys had gone in.

"Hey" Jack called making Kim turn to see him across the dojo "See you later Kimmy." Jack smiled and so did Kim.

"Yes yes you will Jackie." Kim said her smile along with Jack's growing bigger.

"Then I stupidly walked into the showers, showered, and went home." 32 year old Jack said ending the story to 32 year old Kim even though she already knew it because she lived though it. Jack had told her the story but in a much shorter way he explained that Kim didn't like the name Kimmy because it made her feel too girly.

"What would you have done?" She asked. Jack sighed.

"What I wanted to do since I met her. Grab her kiss her and never let her go." He told her looking at the ground.

"Hey don't get all sad! You leave crying into ice cream to the girls!" Kim told him playfully. Jack smiled and put his ice cream cup on the table.

"Well I better go get a shower. See you later Kim." He told her just about it leave.

"Yes yes you will Jackie." Kim told him with a playful smile not seeing what she just did. Jack stopped his tracks froze with shock.

Jack's POV

I looked at the women in front of me. How did I not see it before now? She had long dirty blonde hair and those bright blue amazing eyes. Her perfectly tan skin and sassy ways. The words. I didn't tell her that part of the story. She has no way of knowing that unless she's my Kim.

"Jack are you okay?" She asked walked toward me. She doesn't understand what I figured out yet. But a second later she does. Her eyes widened and she getting that look on her face when she knows she's said too much like when she gave me the good luck bracelet before I hit my head. We both stood just speechless for what seemed like hours.

"Jack I." She started but I didn't wait for her to finish I just…..

**Cliffy! I hope I can get this posted tomorrow (Sunday) so hope my wifi's up! I hope you guys enjoyed I'll be posting more and more soon because next week is my show! So I get a little down time after next Saturday the 10. I love you guys! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**


	11. It's official

**Hey guys! I added a little bit of the last chapter so you guys wouldn't get confused (: I hope you love it! **

Jack's POV

"Jack I." She started but I didn't wait for her to finish I just ran out of the room. I ran straight out of the kitchen and up the stairs I didn't know where I was until I got there. I looked in the room I stopped in front of and I saw Emma and Cassie sitting on Cassie's bed laughing and giggling. That's when I saw it. Cassie little brown hair and her dark brown eyes. Emma's dirty blonde hair and dazzling blue eyes just like her mother. They are mine.

END OF POV

All these thoughts were going though Jack's head with in a few seconds giving only Cassie time to see what the look on her father's meant. She let out a small yelp and then Emma knew it. Seeing the realization on the girls face plus Kim's yelling for Jack to stop was too much. He ran again leaving two teenage girls shocked. Jack ran into his room and slammed to the door locking it only a second before he slid down to the floor feeling more feelings then he could count on all his fingers and toes. Hurt. Anger. Guilt. Sadness. Happy. Confused. Jack though the emotions as he drafted to sleep on the floor.

Meanwhile with everyone else in the house.

Everyone was asked to come into large family room for a meeting. Everyone was there. Milton, Julie, Richard, Tyler, Eddie, Grace, Brooke, Emma, Cassie, Allie, Jerry, Stella, Daniel, John, and Kim. Everyone but Jack.

"Where's Jack?" Eddie asked. Kim was standing at the front of the living room. Everyone else was sitting on couches there were three large couches places to create a sort of box with the fireplace on the wall being the fourth wall. Kim was standing on the base of the fire place that stuck out about 3 inch above the ground.

"He's the reason why we're all here." Kim explained. Emma and Cassie looked down upset. No one besides Kim, Emma, and Cassie knew why this meeting was called. But soon everyone would know everything.

"Oh please tell me you didn't fall for him too Kim?" Milton asked then added a laugh "Looks like Kim's have a way of falling for him." Kim sighed they still couldn't tell it was her. So she started to tell the boys the other way she could of that would make sense in their mixed up brains.

"We swear by the light of the dragon's eye" Kim started. Eddie and Milton's heads shot up eyes wide.

"to be loyal and honest" They told Kim. Everyone's eyes started tear up including the guys.

"and never say die" Jerry and Allie joined in too.

"WASABI!" Everyone shouted. Everyone from the old time. They finally understood that this was their Kim. The one who left. The one who they spend countless hours with. The one they all loved as a sister. But then Kim noticed something. When everyone shouted Wasabi was it EVERYONE. He was there. Standing be hide the couches his hands just like everyone's else in the group. Everyone's eyes followed Kim's to see Jack. He had a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. But he wasn't looking at anyone but Kim. He was only looking at Kim and she was only looking at him. It was like they were the only people in the world. They went to that world they so often went to when they were in high school where only one and another is there. Then Jack pulled something out of his pocket and Kim gasped.

"It's official." He told her with a smile. Only Kim and Jack knew what that meant. In his hand was a bracelet but not just any bracelet. A 'friendship' bracelet Kim made him when they were 15 just before he won the most boards broken by someone 15 and younger. This was also the moment when Kim showed her true feelings to Jack which also caused him to fall and lose all his memory but hey no pain no gain. The next thing happened so fast that no one saw what was happening til it happened. Kim ran and jumped into his arms Jack quickly caught her and they just held on to each other.

"I'm never letting you go." Jack told her as he buried his face in her hair. After a few seconds Eddie cleared his throat.

"Sorry to interrupt but um I have a few questions." Eddie told the happy couple. Kim slowly got down from Jack and walked back up the her place on the fire place and explained how she got here, when she left, and some other things. But the Eddie and Milton still had more questions but 2 of them weren't for Kim.

"Why are you surprised at this Grace?" Eddie asked. Grace just smiled and rolled her eyes as she bounced Brooke on her leg.

"Come on I was Kim's best friend for years I think I would know her when I see her." Grace told her husband.

"Wait you knew too?" Julie asked.

"You knew?!" Kim, John, Allie, and Grace all shouted. Julie rolled her eyes.

"Duh. Kim I know you." Julie said. Eddie and Milton just looked at each other.

"Well whatever. Now we all know. But I still have another question." Milton asked.

"Shoot." Kim told him.

"Who is Emma and Cassie's dad?" Milton asked. Kim laughed and soon everyone but Eddie, Richard, and Tyler were laughing.

"What?!" The 4 guys shouted.

"Jack!" Kim told them. Then an 'ooohhh' escaped their lips.

"One more question." Eddie told her "Why'd you leave." Everyone fell quiet. Kim bit her lips and looked at Emma and Cassie who were looking at the floor like it was the most amazing thing they've ever seen.

"I thought Jack cheated on me." Kim said in a quiet voice that made everyone gasp and look at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked very confused. Kim explained the story that she had told her daughters to everyone and when she was done Jack and Eddie busted up laughing.

"What's so funny?!" Kim asked pulling up her defensive wall. Jack finally caught his breath.

"Kim I was talking on the phone to Eddie!" Jack told her then started laughing again. Kim's eyes widened along with everyone else's and a confused looked came to their faces.

"Okay even I'm confused and we're talking about my husband!" Grace shouted over the laughing. Jack told stopped laughing, stood up and walked over to Kim. Jack took her hands in his and smiled at her.

"I was tried to find the right words to ask you to marry me." He told her.

"Marry you?" Kim asked breathlessly. Jack smiled and nodded.

"You know if you would've told me that when I asked you what you were doing the day Kim left everything would have been so much easier!" Allie shouted which made everyone laugh as Jack and Kim kissed each other after 17 years of being apart. They broke apart and Jack looked at Kim and smiled.

"You know I can't say I love you more then anything anymore." Jack told her. Kim looked away sad knowing the reason was because of what she did to him.

"I know it's because of what I did to you." She told him. Jack laughed and gently grabbed her chin then brought to face to look at him.

"No." Jack told her then looked off the side where his two beautiful twins sat on the couch talking with all their friends "Because I have now have two daughters that I love a little bit more then you." Kim smiled knowing that he knew that they both would die for the twins. Emma and Cassie looked up and saw their parents smiling at them and then ran over and the family group hugged.

**YAYAYAYA! Everyone's happy! Now I know what your thinking. Is it over? What happens with the kids? Where do they all go? Don't worry! Everything will be answer the later chapters (: I don't have anything theater related this week but I do have tutoring for chem so I'll try to update as soon as I can! Review, Alert, ect ect you know the drill! I love you guys!(: **

**AlexisMarie **


	12. You want what?

**Hey guys! So this how the updates are gonna go from now on basically because of theater and school ect. So yeah I'll update on the weekends (: **

Everyone just hung out the rest of the night until they went to bed. Everything was happy and everyone had a good feelings. The next morning Emma woke up early to the sound of her alarm beeping. She quickly turned it off and checked to see if she woke up her sister or best friend which she did not. Quickly throwing on pink silk robe over her white shorts and purple tank top Emma made her way down the stairs to the music room. When Emma opened the door she saw Tyler sitting at her desk and playing the guitar. When Emma fully opened the door the music he was playing rushed to her ears and she quickly stepped inside the sound proof room and shut the door. Tyler was wearing a grey tank top and some plaid cotton pants.

"Morning." Tyler told a very sleepy Emma.

"Yeah yeah." She said sitting in the chair Tyler got for her. Tyler laughed. He knew Emma was not a morning person but with today being Thursday and Molly and Mckenna's next concert being Saturday they really needed to finish the song if they were gonna have it ready to surprise Stella with.

"So you come up with anything new?" Emma asked pushing back some of her hair. Tyler nodded.

"I got the chorus." He told her. Tyler played Emma an up beat fun chorus to the song they were writing.

"I love it!" She told him once he was done "So I think I figured out how we can one make sure Stella knows it's for her and two let me and Cassie get in on the song." Tyler eyes bugged outta his head.

"You figured it out?! I was up for like 2 hours just trying to see how you and Cassie can sing in the song!" Tyler said excitedly.

"Well we would have to step out of our comfort zone but I think it would be great for the song." Emma explained. Emma and Tyler then start to write down lyrics and notes and start to play stuff on the drums, guitar, and key board. By 12 o'clock everyone in the house is up and Emma and Tyler are still hard at work. Everyone besides Emma and Tyler were sitting at the table for lunch.

"Has anyone seen Emma?" Cassie asked. Everyone shook their head.

"I haven't seen Tyler this morning either." Richard added. Stella bit her lip worried that Emma and Tyler might be off somewhere but pushed the idea to the back of her head. Emma has had a crush on Daniel since they were babies. And Emma would never take someone who Stella liked. Ever. Just then Emma and Tyler busted in the room laughing and having huge smiles on their faces. Stella and Daniel's face immediately went sour. When the two teens saw everyone's eyes on them they quit laughing and sat down in their chairs.

"Where are you been all morning?" Kim and Julie both asked at the smile time. Emma and Tyler looked at each other.

"Um.." Tyler said looking down.

"You know just getting to know each other." Emma explained while playing with her food. Stella had to keep her mouth from dropping open. Getting to know each other? What the hell did that mean? Even in Stella was thinking these things she didn't say so. One because everyone who was staying the house was sitting at the table two because she should talk to Emma about this calmly. While Stella was lost in her thoughts Emma and Tyler were basically inhaling their food they were eating so fast. Once both their plates were clear they both stood up.

"Cass in like half an hour will you come to the music room?" Emma asked. Cassie gave her sister a weird look but agreed non the less. Emma nodded and just as she and Tyler were about to leave Kim stopped them.

"Emma where are you going?" Kim asked.

"Um…" Emma said trying to come up with something while looking at Tyler for help.

"No where. That's where." Kim told her daughter. Emma's mouth dropped open.

"You two Tyler sit." Julie said. Tyler looked from his mother to Emma but both teens sat back down.

"Now we need to talk about something." Jack started. Everyone was looking at him.

"In sight of the resident events we need to talk about what were going to do next." Jack continued.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked confused.

"Well girls your father and I were talking and since Cassie and Richard are together now." Kim started.

"MOM!" Cassie called out hiding her face in her hands.

"Sorry let me rephrase since Richard and Cassie like each other so much that everyone can see it but their not dating because Richard has no balls" Julie tried but also got a MOM from her child. Kim and Julie just shrugged at each other.

"Also!" Jack said chiming in "Since your mother and I are back together we're thinking about you guys moving back to Seaforth with me and the rest of the gang."

"WHAT?!" Emma, Cassie, and John all yelled at once. Emma and Cassie's mouths stayed open and John just looked shocked. Kim and Jack looked at each other in a well that's not what was supposed to happen kind of way.

"I-I can't deal with this." Emma said and then got up the table and ran out. Daniel was about to stand up but Tyler was already out the door after Emma. Daniel's eyes got he always went after Emma when she was upset. He fully thought that Emma would send Tyler back and he would walk back into the dinning room any second. But he didn't. Tyler didn't come back in not when Cassie did the same thing as her sister and bolted out of the room. Tyler didn't come back in not when Stella ran after Cassie. Tyler didn't come back in not when John asked to talk to Kim and Jack alone. Tyler didn't come back. Daniel was now in his room just looking at the ceiling. Sometimes Emma didn't even want to see HIM. And they've been friends since they were babies. Daniel's thoughts were broken when he heard a knock at his door. He really hoped it was Emma crying asking to talk to him as she has done so many times but it wasn't. It was his sister her eyes red and puffy. She didn't need to say anything Daniel grabbed her and hugged her tight as she broke down.

"Wanna talk?" Daniel asked his sister. Stella just shook her head.

"I just wanna be with you." Stella told him. Daniel nodded. They walked over to the bed and they both laid down. Daniel held his baby sister while she crying until she fell asleep. Daniel knew why Stella was upset. Emma and Cassie were moving across the country. All the way back to California. Sure their mom within a week would get depressed and when they would have to move their too but try telling that to an upset 16 year old. No thank you. Daniel soon followed his sisters lead and fell asleep.

Emma was sitting in her room with Tyler not crying she couldn't cry in front of people easily. Her mom. Cassie. Stella. Allie. And Daniel were pretty much the other people she could cry freely in front of. With Tyler in her room he kept her from letting herself cry which she didn't want to do and he kept her mind of the complete craziness that just happened. They were talking about the song and how it was really coming together.

"So you wanna add the dance break here?" Tyler asked pointing to a music sheet.

"Yep that way our dancers with Molly and Mckenna can show off some dance moves before Stella…puts…everything…together." Emma said yawning with put breaks in her words. Tyler let out a laugh.

"You wanna sleep?" Tyler asked. Emma nodded and laid down.

"Right here's fine." Emma said. Tyler laughed again.

"Em this is the floor." He told her like she could forget.

"And?" She asked her eyes already closed and her breathing getting longer.

"Em?" He asked. Nope she was gone. Tyler laughed again but this time to himself/ He covered Emma up with a blanket and then left to talk with his brother who was probably having mixed feelings about Cassie maybe moving and about how their mother had said. Tyler left Emma sleeping peacefully on the floor going off to dream land where everything was okay.

Cassie on the other hand was still very much awake. She was sitting her room after sending Stella, Richard, Allie, and Jerry away she just cried. Cassie couldn't image her life away from John, her home, sure she was home schooled with Emma so she didn't have a lot of friends here. But she couldn't leave Stella, Daniel, Allie and Jerry she just couldn't. Cassie unable to cry anymore but too awake to sleep ran over to her book case pulled out He's With Me and sat on the floor. As soon as Cassie opened the book she escaped to a far away place where her parents weren't moving her across the country, where she wasn't being ripped away from everything she knew, where everything was okay. Which wasn't there.

**So? Did you guys like? I really hope did! Review, Alert, ect ect (: **

**AlexisMarie**


	13. Concert Time

**Hello guys! I am so so sorry that I haven't been on. So much stuff has happened. I got a boyfriend. Then he broke up with me after less then a week... He said he wasn't ready. But yeah! So this one is SUPER long and I hope you love it (: **

The next day the teen girls and guys spent most of their time in their own rooms. Besides Emma and Tyler who were still trying to make their song perfect by this afternoon so Cassie and the band could learn it by tomorrow. The dancers already had the dance down and the song was added to concert. The adults on the other hand were all hanging out together or you could say they were avoiding Kim and Jack..

Kim paced around the Library while biting at her nails.

"I don't know what to do." Kim said still pacing. Jack chuckled.

"Have I told you your completely and totally cute when you pace?" Jack asked standing up and walking over to her stopping her pacing.

"Jack this this serious my daughters hate me right now." Kim said and went back to pacing.

"Our daughters." Jack whispered sadly. Kim stopped pacing and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry. Our daughters. Force of habit to say my." Kim explained.

"I don't understand why their so against the idea." Jack told her "I mean Allie, Jerry, and the kids was moving out there in 2 months anyway." Kim shook her head.

"No one but you, I, Jerry, and Allie knew about that. I'm sure the girls thinking they have to leave Stella and Daniel is one thing. But there are other things that I'm sure they're unsure of." Jack gave her a weird look and sat back down.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Well questions they'll probably have is will they go to normal school? They've gone from a very high class school to just plain home schooling because of Molly an Mckenna. That's another thing I bet their wondering if they have to give up Molly and Mckenna." Kim said looking at rows and rows of book cases in the Library.

"I would never make them give up Molly and Mckenna. I would never make you give up Star either." Jack told her adding the last part in a whisper. Kim nodded her head.

"I know this and you know this but the girls? I'm not so sure." Kim explained. Jack stood up.

"Then it's easy. We'll just call them down and explained everything." Jack told Kim with a smile. Kim held up a hand.

"Wait a minute. You can't freak them out when their doing a concert tomorrow." Kim told him.

"I don't think it'll freak them out. I think it'll help." Jack explained. Kim shook her head.

"I know my girls." Kim said.

"Our girls!" Jack said a growl burning in the back of his throat.

"Our girls. I'll just tell them we haven't decided anything yet." Kim told him nodding her head as she played out the scene. Jack shook his head.

"I don't understand why. I mean we've already decided." Jack told her.

"Maybe we didn't." Kim told him. Jack's head shot up and looked at Kim looking at the ground.

"Kim what are you talking about?" Jack asked. Kim sighed.

"I mean just that. Maybe I don't want to go back to Seaford." She told him. Jack had to clench his jaw so it wouldn't drop.

"What do you mean?" Jack yelled. Everything was falling apart now in Jack's mind.

"Maybe I want to stay here." Kim shouted back "Maybe I think it's what's best for my girls." Jack's face started to turn red.

"Our girls god damn!" Jack shouted so loud he had to take a few breaths after he shouted "Their our girls. I've lost out on 15 years old because you didn't get all the facts. I'm not losing anymore." Kim gasped.

"So your saying that the girls not having a father is my fault?!" She yelled back. Jack threw his arms up in the air.

"Who's the one that ran away? Oh yeah you!" Jack hollered.

"Who's the one who didn't come after me!" Kim yelped.

"You know what?" Jack asked and shouted "I'm done with this conversation! I'll be civil for the girls sake. Our girls sake. That's it." With that Jack stormed out of the Library leaving Kim to sit and read with a bunch of books as her only company.

It is now Friday the day of the concert. As promised Jack and Kim have been civil and the girls didn't think much of it. Emma and Tyler's song was finished after many hours of hard work from the singers to the dancers. Everyone besides Brooke who was back at the house with a babysitter was at the concert and back stage. Emma, Cassie, and Star were becoming Molly, Mckenna, and Star. Stella was avoiding Tyler while Tyler was avoiding Stella and Daniel while Daniel was avoiding Daniel leaving Richard completely confused. Molly and Mckenna stepped out into the room everyone was in.

"Hey!" The twins said happily. Molly was in was in a pink sparkle shirt with a black leather jacket jeans and pink vans. Mckenna was wearing the same thing but the shirt was purple.

"Hey!" Stella said putting on a happy face half real half pretend "What happened to the tutu's?" Mckenna laughed.

"We're saving them for a new song we just wrote and we added a twist to them too." Mckenna answered as she flipped her jet black hair back.

"Fun!" Stella said happily.

"Girls." Star said as she came in. Star was wearing Caribbean blue halter dress with a V neck and black heel ankle boots.

"Yes mom?" The twins asked.

"The concert is gonna start soon. So they need you girls try out your trap doors and then get in the places for the opening." Star explained. The girls nodded.

"Which is our cue to go the audience." Julie said smiling. Star nodded. Jack was about to walk over Star before she left but she saw then and ran out the door. Half an hour later everyone was there. Family, friends, fans, reports, they were all there to see Molly, Mckenna, and Star. The twins were on the side stage holding hands with their eyes closed.

"Okay so your amazing and I love you" Mckenna said "I know this whole maybe move is killing us but we're Molly and Mckenna. Were fabulous and everyone out there loves us." Molly nodded her head.

"I don't know what I would do without now then future anytime. I would die. Your awesome and perfect. And this weird what it is we're going to get though it together." Molly said. The girls opened their eyes but didn't let go of each others hands.

"I love you." Mckenna told her sister.

"I love you too." Molly said with a smile. The girls smiled then hugged and Mckenna went to the other side stage. The beat to Like it or Leave it started to play and the girls ran out on stage and started to sing while the crowd went crazy. After 3 more songs the girls suddenly disappeared though the floor and the crowd started to freak out. But then Star walked on.

"Hey guys do you know where my daughters went?" Star asked.

"Mom!" The girls shouted. The girls were projected on a screen on the back wall. Both girls were in a dark hallway with their phone as their light.

"Aren't they changing?" Daniel asked Stella over the screaming fans. Stella nodded.

"Recording!" She shouted back. Daniel nodded.

"Girls what are you doing? Where are you?" Star asked.

"We don't know!" The girls said together.

"We fell though a door." Mckenna explained.

"Well do you see anything?" Star asked.

The girls spun the camera around and showed everyone the view. In the camera view was a shadow that the girls didn't see.

"See nothing." Molly said. The crowd screamed.

"What?" The twins asked. The camera was facing both of them but you could also see behide them which is where the figure was. The crowd and yelled trying to warn the girls. The twins just looked confused.

"Girls watch out!" Star yelled. The twins turned around and saw the figure next the screamed loudly. Then the figure came into the light. It was a man with a head set and a clip board on.

"Molly Mckenna! Come on we need you back stage!" The man said.

"Jacob!" Star shouted "You scared us! Guys clam down this our stage manger Jacob." Jacob looked at the camera.

"Oh hey guys!" Jacob said to the camera "but really girls come on we need to get you ready!" The girls smiled and nodded.

"Right! See you guys later!" The girls said and then the video was gone. Star turned back to the crowd.

"Well since the girls are busy how about I sing a song or two?" Star asked. The crowd cheered. The band launched into Just a Dream. Then Star sang 22 by Taylor Swift.

"I gotta have you!" Star ended her song and the crowd went crazy.

"We love you!" The crowd yelled. Star smiled.

"I love you too!" Star shouted "Hey you guys do you wanna know cute stories about Molly and Mckenna from when they were babies?" The crowd cheered and laughed.

"MOM!" The girls yelled. The spot light went to the two girls who were at the top of the metal structure. (AN You guys know the big things the singer go climb around on when they sing. Kay good) The crowd cheered. As Molly and Mckenna ran down to where their mom was. Mckenna was wearing her purple tutu with black leggings that went just above her knees. On top was black tank top and a purple short sleeve tight crop top over it. With purple vans on her feet. Molly was wearing the same thing but in pink. Star laughed.

"Oh my girls would you like the stage back?" Star asked.

"Yes." Molly said.

"Yes." Mckenna added.

"We would." Both girls said. Star laughed.

"Okay I'll see you girls later!" Star said and walked off the stage.

"Hello guys!" Molly said as she waved and the crowd went crazy.

"We're gonna sing a song that for our friend who is near and dear to our hearts." Mckenna said. Everyone started to cheer thinking it was Monster.

"You guys think we're gonna sing Monster don't you?" Molly asked. The crowd yelled yes. Both girls shook their head.

"Nope. We're gonna sing that one a little later. Right now we'd like to bring up out Tyler!" Mckenna said. Then Tyler ran out.

"Hey guys! I'm gonna sing a little song that I wrote with the help of Molly for the girl I love." Tyler said. The crowd cheered. The opening notes of Beauty and a Beat by Justin Bieber started to play.

"Yeah." Molly said.

"Mckenna" Mckenna said.

"And Molly." Molly said

"Tyler!" Both girls shouted. Tyler then started to sing Beauty and a Beat. While the girls went up on the metal structure again and danced with Molly on the right and Mckenna on the left. While Tyler stayed down and sang the song with the dancers doing tricks.

"Baby do it like you do." Tyler sang then the girls came down with the dancers and they all did an amazing dance.

"Body rock." Tyler started to sing again and the girls went back to their stops and danced some more.

"Baby do it like you do." Tyler sang then stepped back and Molly and Mckenna popped up from under the floor.

"Uh" Molly sang

"Uh" Mckenna followed "In time, with lines" Molly rapped

"haters couldn't get on my incline" Mckenna did that same.

"World tour, it's mine" Molly sang as she flipped her hair

"Twelve little letters, on a big sign" Mckenna rapped as she brushed her shoulder off to her sister.

"Tyler you know Imma hit 'em with the ether" Molly rapped and winked at the crowd but then the girls put their hands up in a stop motion.

"but I gotta keep an eye out for Steller" Both girls shouted and pointed at Stella.

Stella's eyes widened as she heard the girls say her name. All the pieces of the puzzle in her head all fit together now.

"Beauty, Beauty and the Beast" Mckenna took over.

"Beauty from the east" Molly sang pointed to the east.

"beautiful confessions of the priest"

"Every time a beauty on the beats"

"Body rock, girl, I wanna feel your body rock" Tyler sang jumping back in the song.

"Yeah, Yeah, yeah, Let's go, Let's go!" Both girls shouted then jumped up on Let's go! The song ended with a big dance break and steam coming from the stage. The crowd went crazy and Stella was shocked but very excited.

"Okay guys were gonna take a break! Go get a drink or something" Molly said with a smile

"But be back here in 10 minutes!" Mckenna shouted.

"kisses!" The twins yelled as they blew kisses and ran off stage.

"Them get water?" Mckenna asked.

"More like us get water!" Molly finished. And the twins laughed. By the time the girls got their mics off and back stage everyone else was there. Everyone bit Tyler.

"Hey!" The twins said.

"Did you like it?" Mckenna asked just before she downed some water. Everyone told them how much they loved it and all that stuff but Stella didn't say a word. Just then Tyler came out.

"How did you guys like it?" Tyler asked. But everyone knew he was really only asking Stella. Stella stepped forward and walked up to him with a blank look on her face then she kissed him. Tyler's eyes widened for a second but then closed as he kissed her back. And everyone cheered. The two teens broke apart smiling and holding hands.

"So that's why you were spending so much time with Tyler." Daniel said to Molly. Molly smiled and turned to him.

"Duh what did you think I was doing?" Molly asked. Daniel made a face and then Molly knew what he was thinking and she started laughing.

"No way do I like him. I like someone else." Molly said smiling and biting her lip.

"Oh really?" Daniel said taking a step closer "Mind if I guess who?" Molly smiled and leaned in.

"I think you know." Molly told him as Daniel leaned in too.

"Molly let's go!" Mckenna shouted and pulled her sister away.

"Later!" Molly promised as she ran off with Mckenna.

"The girl I'm in love with. The rock star." Daniel said to himself and then headed to his seat with everyone else.

**SO? Like? Love? Hate? Let me know what you guys wanna see next I love you! **

**AlexisMarie  
**


	14. Do you want the good news or bad news?

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't been online! There are about 100 different reason for this. But I'm not going to bore you with them! What matters is I'm back! Here's the new chapter (: Also there are TONS of messages for you guys at the bottom PLEASE LOOK! **

* * *

After the concert everyone went back stage to see Star and the girls.

"Hola!" Mckenna said as she popped out of her and Molly's dressing room. Stella ran over to Mckenna and hugged her tightly.

"Kenna! That was awesome!" Stella yelped. Mckenna laughed.

"Did you get our little message?" Molly asked as she walked out of the dressing room.

"I think she got it loud and clear." Tyler said before kissing Stella.

"Awe!" The twins cooed at the new couple.

"Stop being so cute!" Mckenna wined.

"Yeah and stop kissing my sister in front of me please." Daniel added with a sick face.

"Danny shut up." Stella told him.

"No it's okay Stells he's just upset because he didn't get to kiss his crush earlier!" Mckenna explained with a laughing tone making both Daniel and Stella turn bright red.

"Kids are we ready?" Star asked as she walked out of the dressing room.

"Yeah!" The kids cheered.

"Adults ready?" Richard asked.

"Yeah!" The adults answered.

"Wait where'd that shrimp table go?" Eddie asked as he looked around wildly.

"We're ready." Grace said annoyed. Everyone left and returned to the house where both Molly and Mckenna turned back in Emma and Cassie while Star turned back in Kim. All the adults and children including John were in the living room talking about the concert.

"What Tyler did for Stella was sweet." Kim said with a sigh to no one.

"Yeah it was." Jack answered. Kim looked to her right to see him standing next to her leaning against the fireplace. Kim smiled to him seeing as the girls were sitting on the couch with Stella and Tyler talking excitedly about something. Jack sighed.

"Kim look can we go talk somewhere we really need to fix this. I hate the pretend happy stuff we have to do for the girls." Jack told her in a hushed tone. Kim nodded and walked out of the room with Jack at her heels. No one noticed them leave considering they were all too happy about Tyler and Stella. Kim led Jack to the secret library they had last talked in.

"So talk." Kim explained with her arms folded over her blue tank top. Jack sighed.

"It was wrong of me to say we should just tell the girls. You know better then I what freaks them out before a concert. I just want us all to be a family again." Jack explained. Kim nodded then sighed.

"I'm sorry I was so hard on you." Kim told Jack with a small smile "It's just I've been doing this on my own for a while. I think it would be a good idea for us to move to Seaford again. It's just." Kim trailed off and Jack got a panicked look on his face.

"Just what?" Jacked asked.

"I think we should wait to tell them until Allie and Jerry tell the kids about them having to move. That way it'll be easier on both kids. We'll tell them when Allie tells her kids." Kim explained. Jack nodded slowly understanding.

"When is she telling? Why is she holding off? She's known for around 2 months." Jack asked. Kim nodded.

"It's harder on Stella and Daniel. They go to school. They have friends. Stella's on cheer. Daniel's on football. It's gonna be hard." Kim told Jack. Jack smirked.

"I'm pretty sure Danny would follow Emma anywhere." Kim smiled at Jack's comment.

"Let's hope. And if anyone can talk Stella into it it's Danny." Both parents nodded and left the library to join their kids and their friends in celebrating a great concert. When Jack and Kim got back into the room everything was just as the same as when they left expect for the fact that Stella's pretty little smile was replaced with an ugly frown. Kim walked over to Allie and nudged her tilting her head to where Stella was.

"Stells?" Allie asked making Stella's head go up and a fake smile on her lips.

"Yeah mom?" She asked. Anyone could tell Stella was on break of tears. Tyler tightened his grip around her waist not sure what to do.

"Stella what's wrong?" Cassie asked. Stella then lost it. Tears were streaming down her face and she couldn't talk right. Tyler pulled her into a hug which she ripped out of and ran out of the room. Everyone was confused but Tyler was hurt. At that moment also everyone moved. Daniel went over to his dad to talk. Emma and Cassie ran out of the room after Stella. Kim moved to comfort Allie which is also what Richard did to his brother.

"Well then." Jack said clearly trying to fix things.

"This is all my fault." Allie said as she sat down on the fire place base.

"Mom don't blame yourself." Daniel told her taking a step towards her.

"No it is. I should've told you and sister a while ago." Allie started. Kim's eyes widened.

"Allie are you sure?" Kim asked. Daniel stiffened as soon as Kim talked. Allie nodded and walked over to Daniel.

"Danny, we're moving. You, your father, Stella, and I are moving to Seaford. I got offered a job there and I can't turn it down." Allie told her son slowly. Daniel's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Are you joking?! You can't do this! I'm not leaving!" Daniel yelled ripping away from his mother.

"Honey I know it'll be hard to leave football, school, and all you're friends there but-" Allie didn't get a chance to finish.

"You really think I care about that shit mom? I don't! I care about Emma! And you're ripping me away from her! I love her!" Daniel shouted angrily.

"Danny." Kim said stepping up "No one is taking anyone away from anyone. I was going to tell everyone this when Allie told you and Stella about the job but since she blew up that plan!" Kim said throwing a playful glare at the best friend.

"What are you saying?" Danny asked confused.

"Jack and I are back together and want to be a family. Therefore, all of us are moving to Seaford." Kim told Danny. Danny's face lit up excitedly and then he hugged both Allie and Kim and said sorry to everyone.

"So…" Jack started "You love my daughter?" Danny gulped not sure what to expect from his love's father and the man who is basically his uncle.

Meanwhile with Stella, Cassie, and Emma, Emma and Cassie just got Stella calm enough to talk.

"Okay Stells slowly tells us what's wrong okay?" Cassie asked. Stella nodded. All 3 girls were on Stella's bed and both twins held on to one of Stella's hands.

"It's just Tyler lives in Seaford. They have to go back at some point." Stella said quietly.

"ooohhhh." The twins answered. It all clicked. Tyler, Richard, and Brooke couldn't stay there with them forever. Everyone had to go back to their houses soon enough.

"You really think I care about that shit mom?" Danny yelled.

"What was that?" Emma asked. Danny was screaming so loud that the girls could heard everything he was saying.

"Danny." Stella breathed. All three girls knew Danny almost never blew up to anyone.

"I don't! I care about Emma! And you're ripping me away from her! I love her!" Danny yelled. Cassie and Stella's eye went to Emma who was sitting with her hand covering her mouth.

"He loves me?" Emma asked.

* * *

**SO? Okay guys I have a couple things to say! One thanks for all the messages I LOVE hearing from you guys! It makes me happy inside! Two A lot of you guys have been asking me to review you're stories and read them. So I'm sorry if I haven't gotten to yours yet but keep them coming! I love reading your stories and knowing that you want me to read them! Three I will be ending this story soon and starting a new Kickin it one! One more thing I set up a Wattpad account my username is the same and it has some of my original works and stories on there so if you want too please check it out! But I warn you it's addictive!**

**Kisses**

**AlexisMarie**

**Oh PS. A one shot will be coming soon!**


End file.
